Another Fairy Tail
by Lukillah
Summary: A rising rival guild causes drama within Fairy Tail for their own purposes, but when they succeed in emotionally and physically breaking off an important role of the "strongest team" how will the remaining members of this former group continue on through this new challenge? A Natsu/Erza fanfic! Cover by Koza-Kun @ Deviant Art
1. Chapter 1: A Dark Encounter

It was supposed to be like any other normal easy mission, executed with ease by the strongest team of the Fairy Tail guild and returning safely but things took a turn for the worse during their travel home through the forest. It became dark and they were confronted by a multitude of dark guild members for no obvious reason. Without a warning they struck. Stress rose quickly as the team suffered from fatigue but were fighting valiantly, Natsu scorched countless surrounding enemies and trees, Gray lashed out with his ice-make, Erza requiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, and Lucy summoned Taurus to support the front lines. Things were working well, so well that they managed to eliminate their members to the final three strongest opponents. When everything seemed to be going right, Lucy collapsed under immense magic consumption and Taurus returned through his magic gate.

Gray looked back, "Oh no, Lucy's down!" His guard lowered, he barely managed to dodge an incoming attack from a summoned demon.

A burst of light flashed before Lucy, as an orange haired man with blue glasses appeared next to her. "Loke! Take her as far away as possible, if not back to the guild!" Erza commanded as she began her assault on the demons presently in front of her while Natsu leapt towards the large number of demons.

Loke nodded, "I got her!" He lifted her into his arms and dashed out through the clearing.

Natsu's devilish grin appeared, "Alright, I guess it's three on three then! No holding back anymore! _Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!_" An immense fire engulfed his fist swinging wildly into the center of demons.

The three dark guild members all wore long black robes with hoods. The only one that stood out was wearing a necklace of chain links. He lifted his hand to the air, beginning a spell with a white spell seal. Erza noticed a second or so later, "Everyone cover your ears, sleep magic!" She yelled with two hands to her head now.

"What?!" Gray called. _Ding_, a white light flashed, as the sound chimed along with a disruptive crash.

Erza clenched her eyes shut until the light lowered. Upon opening, she found she was too late, that Gray had not heard in time and had fell victim to the spell but Natsu continued after one of the guild members that drew a large iron hammer on him. _Natsu must haven't of heard it if he caused that large explosion but now Gray is out and there are still three of them. Ugh! How are we going to escape this one?!_

"Erza! Stop hesitating and FIGHT!" Natsu exclaimed as he drove his knee into his opponent's stomach, stumbled, then collapsed. "Happy, get Gray and go after Loke!" She gazed at him in awe.

"Aye sir." His flying cat said lifting Gray into the air and flying out above the trees. Their ringleader sneered at their dwindling numbers but Natsu paid no attention to him flashing his Erza his toothy grin.

"You're right, I apologize. We shall not lose!" She nodded and commenced her attack on leader, still mocking them with a smile. He used slight movements and side steps to escape each mundane swing of her sword.

Natsu turned to the final member who summoned another horde of demons. "Oh no, you don't! _Fire Dragon: Roar_!" From his mouth, a large blast of fire scorched the majority of the demons in an instant but they returned in the same lapse of time. "Damn it! I'm just getting started!" Glaring through the crowd, he saw the bastard summoning more of them, "If they won't fall, then maybe you WILL!" He left out a cackle before dashing through the dense mist of creatures straight into the caster's stomach with his head. Natsu used his palm to rub the spot where he had collided as the demons vanished and the caster had collapsed. "Crap! That hurt…" He turned to Erza as she attacked endlessly on their leader. "Wow! You've got him on the run Erza!"

_He may think so, but he's dodging every attack without cease… and why is he smiling? _She thought in the midst of her attacks. Her fear rose and caused her to hesitate; she knew that he had seen it. He capitalized with a quick kick to the chest, snapping her chest plate and sending her through a large oak tree. All the time, he held his evil smile. She lay there, unable to move. _I guess I used too much magic continuously requiping… It's as if he had watched me fight for years and could predict every move..._

"Erza!" Natsu dashed to her side.

"Listen…" She murmured quietly, drawing Natsu close enough to smell the charcoal and burned rubble covering his clothing, "be… careful… Natsu…" Her vision blacked out and she released her grip on Natsu's scarf.

She fell limp and her armor disappeared, exposing her casual attire. "You bastard!" He sprung to his feet, smoke seeping from his skin, "Nobody hurts Fairy Tail!" He turned to the enemy, now nearing him. The smoke turned to fire as he leapt towards him. The leader threw his hands up frantically but no attack came. He peeked through his guard but received a large uppercut, launching him into the air. Before he took flight, Natsu caught him by the sole of his foot and yanked him back. "_Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" _The flaming fist met the face of the hood and exploded into a thick dark smoke. _Where'd he go? He could be anywhere now! _His paranoia caused a chill to run up his skin. His eyes focused until the haze had cleared, finding an empty cloak on the floor. Examining the area he found that all the other defeated members had disappeared as well. His attention immediately turned back to his red haired friend lying helplessly under the moonlight. His arms felt as if there were needles in them, his legs trembled and shook violently, and his head felt heavy as he trudged to her side before dropping to his knees. His breaths came in heaves until he fell back onto his side next to her. Rolling over he gazed at the stars, watching as each one twinkled in the night sky. Not soon after, his eyes were heavy swinging in and out of a drowsy state. He sat up immediately, shaking his head awake. He looked down at the scarlet wonder, lying peaceful and calm, that he had never seen a woman look so beautiful under the low lighting of the night sky. He sighed and pulled his scarf from his neck. Seating her upright, he wrapped it around her and lifted her into his arms. He began his trot back home, head held low. It was a half hour train ride back during the day, but at night, the trains weren't in service so there was a long journey ahead.

Treading under the stars, he looked down the dark path to a village surrounded in laughter and bright lights. _That's right… It's the Fair of Fairies tonight… _he thought to himself. Looking down to his brave leader, he admired her peacefully sleeping, pressed into his scarf and chest. A content smile spread across his face as he turned her onto his back and finished his walk into town.


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu's Solo Mission

**Sorry, I'm not a very good writer but I've come to enjoy writing and hope to improve. Please give me your thoughts, reviews, or opinions for the future.**

* * *

The next morning, Erza awoke to the gleaming light from the window onto her face. She attempted to sit herself up when a large shot of pain rose from within the left side of her chest. She slumped to her back agonizing when she realized where she was. _This is the town infirmary, but what happened? _She shook herself free of her trance and attempted once again to sit up using her right arm. The excruciating pain dispersed throughout her chest as she pushed through to a seated position. Letting out a sigh of relief she looked around the cramped room. There was a chair covered in food assortments, toys, and a painting of her sleeping on Natsu's back wrapped in his scarf. She blushed slightly, but looking closer she saw how tired the painter made Natsu look despite the large grin he wore proudly, _What is all of this stuff? _

"Oh good, you're up," Lucy's voice rung from the doorway as she walked over to her side. Noticing what she was glancing at, she commented, "Sorry, I told him that it was stupid that he went and got that in your condition—" she paused to giggle, "but it is pretty cute that he didn't want you missing the Fair."

"Hmph, I guess so," she smirked, "That's Natsu." She looked hard at her bandaged chest before swinging her legs over the bed. She rose, and then winced in pain clutching her left shoulder. The intense burning almost brought her to her knees as it slowly eased away.

"Erza! Stop, you have to rest! You got seriously injured!" Lucy put her hand on her shoulder to support her. "Even I'm still exhausted!"

Just then, Natsu entered the room, "HEY! What do you think you're doing?!" He looked extremely angry and small fires spit from his mouth with each word. His finger pointed directly at Erza from the open door.

"Natsu, -" Erza began but was cut off when she was swept off of her feet and into his arms once more. "Wha-! What're you doing?"

He smirked at her, "You're not allowed to leave until I think you're ready." Looking towards the bed his smirk transformed into to his signature toothy grin, "and plus- I kind of like carrying you around." Hearing this she blushed timidly.

Lucy laughed awkwardly, "I guess I'll be seeing you guys at the guild then, haha. Bye!" She ran out the door and down the hall in a split second.

Natsu turned slightly, "Kay - Oh wow, she's already gone… She must be training hard!" He chuckled before turning back.

Erza sighed as she was lowered back into her bed. "Thank you, Natsu." She said in a reserved manner.

"Don't worry about it, but you hold onto that for me." He said pointing at her chin. "It really does mean a lot to me, just don't lose it."

Erza seemed confuse before she peered down to realize that she wore his scarf as in the painting.

"I'm so sorry! Here-" she started to unravel it before his hand stopped her and weaved it back around her. Looking up at him, he seemed to be a whole different Natsu altogether. He seemed serious but gentle, worried but confident.

His tone lowered, as he was audible only to her, "The guys told me why you always wear your armor…" He looked down at the sheets. "To build a barrier around your heart and protect yourself from others-"

She smiled compassionately, "That was before I-"

"-but this is my symbol to you," he interrupted, "I will ALWAYS protect my team, and Fairy Tail!" His smirk and energy returned, as they are normally present at all times.

She took a moment to admire his confidence in the sunlight gleaming from the window. "Again, thank you Natsu."

He rose from her side; "Alright then, I guess I'll be seeing you in two weeks," and began his stride out.

"WAIT, TWO WEEKS!" she yelled after him. He hadn't replied with more than a chuckle and threw his hands behind his head as he left. He had gone, but had left a smile on her face. _He's been so outta character lately, what's up with him?_

* * *

Upon returning to the guild, he immediately met up with his best cat-friend, Happy.

"We have to get strong, and be able to protect the others, even Erza!" His confidence radiated, spreading the encouragement into Happy.

"Aye! Let's do it! To the quest list!" The two took off to the bulletin board and began looking over the different requests. "How about this one?" He pointed at a small white paper for 70,000 jewels.

"Wow! Good pick Happy! Defeat a Menacing Monster attacking at night!" His eyes lit up in excitement. "It's only in the next town over! Let's go now!"

"Aye sir!" Happy flew off holding Natsu with his tail.

* * *

That night the two camped out on top of a defense tower in the center of the neighboring town searching for a 'menacing monster' known to destroy homes in a single swipe.

"I don't see anything, and I'm hungry…" Natsu complained as his stomach growled. He looked over to the campfire in the center of the roof and planned his route to it discreetly.

"Don't even think about it Natsu, we need it to see!" Happy chastised him. Waving one paw in disappointment.

"Uuuuugh…" Natsu dropped down with his head in his hands and crossed his legs. "When is this stupid—"

"There!" Happy yelled, pointing at a glowing yellow beast with large hind legs and a lightning pattern spread across its body.

"I'm on it!" He leapt off the peak fearlessly and sought out the creature in the dark. "Found it!" He curled over and dove fist first into the beast created a blast of dirt and debris. The monster whipped back and reacted by swinging its tail into him. Natsu was caught off guard, flew back hitting a well with his waist and falling into it. In the dark, he felt something slippery but furry. It was small and brushed his side. "AAAAH!" He shot out from the well in a fiery burst and turned his aim directly at the monster. His eye's focused in the dark, but furthermore than average. Everything became clear to him as the dark shades of gray turned into brighter shades of red, exposing every detail of the landscape before him. _I've got to get stronger,… Stronger… STRONGER!_. "_Fire Dragon: Crushing Fang!" _

* * *

The next morning, Natsu surveyed the carnage. "Well, that wasn't too bad, I guess." He chuckled, "Six trees, a tool shed, and a small hole. Guess I was holding back," he tallied as a small group of citizens gathered around.  
"Wow, he defeated that monster by himself! And look at the size of that hole! It's the size of a mansion's property!" One man yelled.

"No! He and his flying kitty did! It's so cute!" One lady threw a small fish toward Happy that he gleefully took.

A man in a suit and tie came up to Natsu directly, "Thank you, we placed your reward and some breakfast in this basket. Thank you so much!" The man grinned widely, "I'm Katsugi, you're very strong. Care to have a drink later?"

"Nice to meet you Katsugi, I'm Natsu! And this is Happy! If you ever need help ever again, give Fairy Tail a call but I better be heading back."

He received the gift, shining his toothy grin, and headed down the street with Happy.

An elderly lady looking over the destruction recognized the beast, "It's a Rakurai! An extremely strong beast, known to challenge only the strongest wizards or those who antagonize it!" She glared at Natsu as he got further and further away. "But how... That boy is so young..."

"You know Happy, there was something weird about that fight," Natsu's concern grew into a puzzled look, "It's like it wasn't completely focused on fighting me…"

* * *

Meanwhile in town, Lucy had been sitting around in the guild's inn, awaiting her friends' arrival since yesterday when she checked in on Erza and seen Natsu.

The boredom pushed her thoughts into an independent structure for herself. _Why haven't I gone on any missions alone before? Am I just that incapable to care for myself?_

"Hey there," the call came from behind her as she spun her seat around to find Gray in his boxers.


	3. Chapter 3: Erza's Unexpected Visitor

**Again, please leave reviews or personal opinions...  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Honors go to the proper creators and develop team. **

* * *

"Hi Gray, um, where are your clothes?" Lucy replied, just happy to have some company.

Realizing he was naked, he shrugged nonchalantly, "Guess I must have lost them awhile back; townsfolk have been staring at me a while now. Kinda getting used to it already."

Juvia peered around the corner to get a peek at Gray's body.

She giggled slightly, "Have you seen Natsu or Happy?"

"No, not since the other night. Any idea what happened?" He lifted one hand to his chin.

"Nope, kinda wanted to know as well. I know! Let's go look for them!" She nearly jumped from her seat.

He sighed half-heartedly, "I guess we can do that. We'll walk around the town a bit and get some lunch. I'm getting tired of eating here."

She smiled in agreement; they exited into the bright light and excited chatter of people traffic.

"We could check out the market and visit Erza if she's still there, if we're lucky we'll find him on the way." Gray found his shorts on the ground and pulled them on.

"Sounds good to me."

They strolled down the road and into the market, looking over the different assortments of lunch plates and goodies.

"Wow, these look really good! We could go have lunch with Erza and find out what she knows!" Gray simply nodded at her and purchased three lunches and drinks. Entering the main street, a pinkette passed them walking in the opposite direction of the infirmary.

"Hey, isn't that Natsu?"

Gray looked over the figure and nodded with a brash attitude, "Told you it'd work."

Lucy reached out and hitched onto his shirt behind his neck, yanking him to a halt, "Natsu, we were on our way to-" Natsu whipped his shoulder freeing himself of her grip. He glared at her sharply freezing her feet and rendering her speechless.

"Natsu, calm down." Gray exclaimed, noticing how serious he seemed but Natsu spun around and returned to his strut down the street. "Guess he's in a bad mood. Are you okay Lucy?"

"I… I…"

"Lucy?" Gray leaned over into her face that was still staring at the fleeting pinkette.

She shook her head lightly before replying, "I'm fine, I was just caught off guard, that's all."

He stood upright again, "Let's go, I'm starving."

* * *

The small party had moved down the main street through the crowds into the infirmary.

"Ah, it feels so good to be in the air conditioning." He sighed in relief.

Lucy shivered, "I wish they didn't have it up so high though, I'm gonna turn into an icicle!"

Gray laughed at Lucy while following her to Erza's room. Upon entering, they found Erza seated upright in bed looking through the items and painting Natsu had gotten her.

"I'm back!" Lucy gleamed.

"Oh, hey Lucy, Gray; what are you doing back?" Erza set the trinkets and picture face down on the bed.

Gray leaned close to Erza, "Do you have a fever? You seem a little red…" Lucy laughed at the irony of the joke.

Erza waved one hand, "What? No, I'm fine-"

"Your room does seem a lot warmer than the rest of the building…" Gray said as he stood up, reaching into his small package bag. "Here," He held out one of the lunches.

Erza smiled slightly, "Thank you guys." She took the offering as the group sat down and enjoyed their lunch.

"Do you know what's wrong with Natsu?" Lucy asked with a full mouth.

"What do you mean? He seemed fine when he left me." Erza replied with one raised eyebrow. "Though he did act strangely for a moment…"

Gray's eyes narrowed, "He was furious when we saw him in the street. He nearly freaked out on Lucy here."

"Hmm…" Erza looked down at the fraction of food left in her container. _Something must have happened sometime between yesterday and this morning…_

Lucy watched as Gray and Erza stared at their food in complete and utter silence.

"Well," Lucy attempted to lighten the mood, "How soon are you able to leave?"

"The doctors say I'm healing well with their magical abilities and I should be out sometime tomorrow or the next day," She smiled slightly, "but Natsu said I had to stay for two weeks." Lucy laughed with her, as Gray remained lost in thought. "Looks like I'll be breaking his rule tomorrow..."

Gray peered at Erza as her serious nature returned.

"Is that Natsu's?" He asked, staring at the scarf.

"Yes, he lent it to me the night of the attack and it is now my responsibility to care for it." Feeling the loose strands, she remembered his promise to her. _So he's now our bodyguard or something? _"Maybe he just needs some time to cool down before we interfere."

Just then, there was a knock at the open door. The group turns to see a familiar tattooed face and blue hair.

"Jellal," Gray leaped from his seat and into his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Jellal?" Erza repeated from behind Gray. "I'm wondering too, what are you doing here?"

He strolled around Gray, stole his chair and sat beside Erza. "I heard you were hurt and wanted to make sure that you didn't die on me." His tone sounded genuinely concerned but Gray and Lucy remained on guard, preparing themselves to interfere.

"Guys, it's okay." Erza ensured, "Relax, he'll be leaving soon."

She looked at him with a look that could command a mountain to stand and flee.

Jellal nodded, "You're correct, I will be departing, but I want to ask you out to dinner sometime this, or next, week."

Erza remained silently staring at him with her 'look.'

"I'm very busy, but I want to see you again. What do you say?" Jellal's gleaming smile won her over and she dropped her glare.

"Fine. I think you should go now." Erza submitted. He nodded and made his way out casually. As he turned the corner she sighed quietly.

"You're going to actually do it?" Lucy asked from the corner of the room, returning to her seat.

"He is my old friend, Lucy. I'm just surprised he actually came here."

Gray shook his head, "Something's up with that guy… I can stand in below freezing temperature but I get shivers around him."

"Sounds like you have a date Erza." Lucy said causing her to blush.

* * *

**Hope I didn't lose your interest. **


	4. Chapter 4: Big Brother

**Got carried away and finished Ch. 4 early. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing.**

* * *

Natsu was returning to town around noon with good news of his successful mission. He proudly marched in with his chin held high and hands behind his head.

"So what now?" Happy asked curiously as he flew around nearby.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, opening one eye.

"I wonder what the others are doing." Happy perched on top of his head to take a rest.

"I doubt that they're even here. They probably went out on another mission like us."

Nearing the guild Happy heard Natsu's stomach growl and shook his head in disapproval.

"Natsu, you already ate the entire basket without sharing any of it…"

With a loud thud, a short figure in a torn hoodie turned a corner into Natsu, toppling over with him.

Another man turned the corner; he was quite plump with brown slacks and an apron covered in bright splotches of blood. Carrying a hatchet in one hand, he lifted the short hoodie by the collar, "Give back what you stole, you hoodlum!"

The hoodie fell back, allowing the sunlight to expose the young child, gritting his teeth and clutching the large balled fist. The boy's long blond hair just covered his eyes. His clothes were tattered and torn at the seams.

"Don't you know not to steal? You thief!"

Natsu sprung to his feet gripping one hand on the man's arm and used brute force to lower the child. The butcher flicked his gaze toward him to meet his fierce yellow eyes glowing with fury. He watched as Natsu's free hand stretched into his pocket.

Expecting Natsu to pull a weapon on him, "I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me!" he pleaded.

Natsu pulled out a small roll of bills and handed it over to the sobbing butcher, "Here, I'll handle this punk."

"Whoa,… thanks, I… - waaait, you're just letting him get away, aren't you!"

The butcher let out a wild swing with his burly fist that Natsu countered with a large kick to the jaw. He stumbled back crashing into the corner post and slid down onto the ground.

Bending over to look the frightened child in the eye, he extended a hand outward to him.

"Hand it over unless you want to end up like tubby over there." He threatened motioning to the unconscious man.

The boy immediately rushed into his pockets pulling out several beef links. Staring at the meat sitting in his hands, he held it out to Natsu.

"Where are your parents?" he asked shaking his head and pushing the food back towards the child.

"I… I… don't know…" The boy's lower lip began to quiver and he hung his head low wiping his face with his sleeve. Natsu knelt down to his height and brushed the hair from his glassy green eyes.

"I understand. My father left me when I was young too. I never knew my mother, but I've come far since then."

The boy's tears stopped and lifted his face.

"I'm a part of the greatest guild of wizards ever, Fairy Tail!" His toothy grin contagiously spread to the child.

The boy shook his head, "My… My name is Lino."

Natsu pointed to himself with one thumb, "I'm Natsu, if you ever need help or food, find me! I'll act as your big brother." The tears returned as the boy sobbed into his sleeves. "Hey, I'm sorry. Don't cry…"

"Alright," The boy wiped his tear-soaked face, "big brother."

Natsu chuckled slightly, "You're coming with me to the guild. Lots of people would love to care for you." The boy's smile grew ear to ear. "Hold on…" Natsu began looking into the air wildly, searching with one hand against the sun. "Where'd Happy go?"

* * *

Natsu barged straight through the front doors to Makarov Dreyar, the master of the Fairy Tale Guild. Although he is short in stature, his magical abilities are to be considered being a member of the Magic Council as well.

"Natsu, what seems to be the problem?" the elderly Makarov asked respectfully.

Natsu grinned widely, "I found a 'hoodlum' on the streets and he needs our help."

The boy concealed himself behind of him; frightened by the stories Natsu had told him of his 'master.'

"Come on out child." Makarov had not opened his eyes since they had entered the building.

Lino peered around Natsu's leg, "Y-y-yes, s-sir." He stepped to the side, presenting himself respectfully with a bow.

Makarov opened his eyes slightly, "Oh, the boy has manners. You could learn something from him Natsu."

"Wha! How did this turn on me?" Natsu raged.

"Calm down Natsu, don't burn down our new home." Makarov patted him on the head as his temper simmered down angrily. "You're in good hands now, child. You're welcome to stay here at the guild with us, but it does get quite hectic."

Lino smiled, "Like big brother is?"

Makarov chuckled, _big brother, huh? _"Yes, just like him."

Natsu scoffed, "I'm not hectic…"

* * *

Early the next morning, Natsu wandered the streets of Magnolia until he found himself at the peak of the Fairy Tail Guild building, looking over the entire city. Sitting on the railing of the highest point in town, he napped against the sturdy wooden post.

"There you are." a familiar voice rung in his sensitive ears.

He peeked at the stranger to see Erza. Springing up, he nearly folded over the railing if it weren't for her last minute snag on his shirt.

"God, you scared the hell out of me!" He panted, sinking down to the floor and wrapping his arms around his knees.

"I did?! You scared me!" she sat down next to him, crossing her legs and letting out a sigh.

She wasn't wearing her armor; rather, her white blouse, blue skirt with stockings, and black shoes. He was pleased to see his scarf still wrapped around Erza. The morning sun shone onto her face, exposing every detail of her dark eyes and facial structure. She was much more lady-like than the stories and rumors would have depicted.

"What're you looking at?" she interrupted his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5: Natsu Betrays Fairy Tail

Natsu laughed haughtily noticing that he had been staring.

"Nothing, nothing. You just look very pretty today."

Her face flushed lightly, "Thank you Natsu, I appreciate you loaning me your scarf. I still remember your promise."

Once again, she watched the jovial, reckless Natsu transform into a complete stranger. "You know I was serious, right?" He was sincere and deliberative, but at the same time, he wore a small smile in the corner of his lips.

She nodded, "Of course, you wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

He broke into laughter, "Yes and no, I guess."

His answer lifted her eyebrow.

"Both? Please, explain."

"I would never lie to you—" his laughter ended with a genuine smile, "but I could never tell you something that would hurt you."

He pulled away from their locked gazes, searching deep into the blue skies and thin steely clouds passing above. He closed his eyes as a breeze brushed his face and swept Erza's scarlet hair into a dance. She guided his face down to hers with one gentle hand before pulling him into an embrace. He could hear her slow heartbeat increase in tempo resting his face against her chest. Pulling away, her eyes were elsewhere but her face was the same shade of red as his.

"I apologize…"

He flashed his toothy grin, "Don't be. They hurt a lot less without the armor."

She smiled with him, "I don't need my armor when I have this." She said looking down into his scarf. Oddly enough, it didn't reek of charcoal or fire but a scent that she could only describe as 'Natsu.'

The door she entered through slammed agape as Lucy and Gray appeared on the scene.

"Oh, there you guys are!" Lucy called as she ran over to the couple. "You really did get let out early, huh?"

Natsu snapped at Erza, "YEAH! I told you to stay in there for two weeks!"

She smiled at him but before she could reply Gray stepped forward.

"And what was your problem the other day?!"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Natsu hissed now head to head with him.

"You're such a hot headed idiot!"

"Better than a nudist!"

Gray panicked as he realized he was in his boxers once again. _I'm getting this down at record time already… _Gray thought to himself

"Looking for a fight, lizard boy?" Gray snapped.

"If I were, I would challenge Erza, not you!" Natsu refuted.

Lucy shook her head, "They're at it again… Now we'll never know…"

She sighed sadly before realizing Erza had not broken up the fight she so regularly enforced. _Erza hasn't even moved since we came, she looks happy though._

"Are you alright, Erza?"

"I'm fine, just tired." She replied sheepishly.

Natsu backed off, dropping Gray to the floor, and crouched down to her, "Need me to carry you?" He grinned at her as she laughed and shook her head.

"That won't be necessary." She pulled herself up with the help of the railing, wincing slightly.

"You seem like you're still in pain." Lucy chimed.

"I'm fine, really."

"Then I hope you don't mind me tagging along just to make sure today."

Erza nodded, "It's fine, I'd enjoy your company."

Gray leaned into Lucy's ear, "Have fun with her all alone."

A chill ran up Lucy's spine as she giggled nervously.

"Well," Natsu yawned, "I've got to go guys." Natsu spun around throwing his hands behind his head, his carefree appearance he so commonly wore.

"Already?" Gray questioned.

"I've got some business to deal with." He waved one hand turning the corner and leaving down the stairs.

Erza watched him go before deciding, "We'll go see the other Guild members and see what's the plan for today."

* * *

Natsu had left the town in search of his friend that disappeared on him yesterday.

"Man, where is Happy?" Natsu sat upon a large boulder, tapping his foot impatiently, in the middle of a dense jungle. "I haven't seen him since I met Lino..." Natsu lowered himself down his seat and began into the direction of a well creature-populated area. "I guess I'll be training without him today…"

From a distance, a figure in a purple cloak followed closely behind him.

* * *

Erza, Gray, and Lucy entered the main hall of the guild through the staircase and made their way to the dining hall. There awaited the beautiful Mirajane, ecstatic to see her friends smiling.

"Hiya guys, how're you doing today?" Mirajane eloquent voice almost sung to them.

"Good morning Mirajane, we're doing fine. Is there anything to do today?" Erza replied smiling to her old friend.

"Makarov suggested before he left that those without missions should help unpack and sort our equipment. Since we improved our home we haven't had the chance to finish unloading and there is quite a lot of work."

She paused to catch her breath, "Care to help?"

The three nodded and followed her into the backroom, there lying a large fortress of never ending wooden crates; each as tall as Gray.

Lucy sighed, "Well we better get started guys..."

Gray grinned at the girls, "Last one to finish buys lunch." The trio dove straight into the maze creating havoc and chaos of miscellaneous gadgets and materials.

* * *

A few hours had passed and they found themselves resting in the corner of the room, sweaty and exhausted.

"I didn't think there'd be so much to unpack." Lucy heaved a stack of books before collapsing to her knees. She coughed from the dust and wiped the sweat from her eyes.

Erza rested against one of the crates panting equally to her friends. Gray grunted in agreement from his comfortable prostrated position.

"We're not even close to being finished," Gray moaned.

They only managed to clear a fifth of the room in the time elapsed.

"This is impossible…" Gray put his face back into the floorboards.

Suddenly, the door upon the staircase swung open, crashing wildly and echoing in the long corridor. Mirajane entered shaken up and covered in dark cinders.

"Natsu's attacking Magnolia!" She cried before running back through the doorway.


	6. Chapter 6: Natsu's Pain

**Thanks for the reviews, means a lot. Took one to heart and made this one longer. I hope I don't disappoint. ~ Lukillah**

* * *

The three sprung to their feet rejuvenated and shadowed Mirajane into the main street where the devastation was occurring. The buildings lining the main road were set ablaze and some of them had already collapsed. The odor of sulfur and charcoal filled the air, burnt remains of homes scattered the road, and civilians frenzied back and forth.

"Which way did he go?" Gray questioned a man that was curled up in the fetal position.

The man simply pointed one finger down the road before cowering back down.

Erza led the group down the direction given to them, clutching the scarf in one hand. _Natsu, what are you doing?_

They finally came across the source of the destruction to find Gajeel and Natsu glaring at each other.

Gajeel confronted him, "Knock this shit off Salamander, I don't mind hurting you, but it'd hurt my reputation."

Natsu smirked at him, flipping him off with one hand and inviting him with the other, "Big talk."

Gajeel went into a frenzy and charged.

The two Dragon Slayers attacked in a flurry of black and red. They relentlessly struck at each other, landing heavy blows, using countless abilities. It seemed that it could go on forever until Natsu sent Gajeel soaring into the air. Gajeel recovered quickly and came down crashing into Natsu. The impact made a thick veil of dirt.

Erza and the others refrained from interjecting until the air cleared. Not a moment later, Natsu emerged from the fading veil strolling towards them. Behind of him, they could see Gajeel, bloody and beaten.

"And the iron dragon goes down…" Natsu mocked. "Who's next?" He again waved one hand inviting them.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gray yelled. "Proving yourself?"

Natsu scoffed, "I already know I'm better than _you_."

"Oh please, you're not stronger than all three of us."

Natsu glared at them, eying out each of them before grinning again.

"Show me."

Erza broke in with a bitter tone, "Natsu, back down." _Please, Natsu… _

"Make me," he jeered, narrowing his eyes at her.

She unwound Natsu's scarf and handed it to Mirajane.

"Your promise, it means nothing…. Requip." Erza summoned her Fire Empress Armor and sword in a bright flash of light.

Natsu held his resenting glare at his friends, still staring back at him.

"Gray, Lucy, let's go!" they trailed shortly behind of Erza.

Natsu ducked below Erza's slash and immediately laid a punch into Gray, knocking the air out of him and followed with a heavy kick. Gray launched to the ground gasping for air. Lucy attempted to pull out her summoning keys but Natsu swiped them from her, shaking his head with a grin and tossed them down the street.

"Gray, Lucy!" Erza cried. _This isn't looking good… I've got to strike now, while his back is to me._

Erza lunged over him, swinging downward, but was redirected by one of Natsu's hands and clasped at her throat by his other.

She squirmed and flailed under his grip before peeking into his face. _Ruthless_. _His smile isn't evil, but joy. He enjoys fighting, even if it is his comrades_.

Natsu's smile drops as he looks down to see his feet are frozen rock-solid to the floor. As he lifts his head, Erza puts all of her strength into a brutal stomp connecting with Natsu's face. He releases his hold on her throat as he drifts back, crashing into the floor.

* * *

_"Are you sure there isn't anything wrong with him?!"_

_"I'm positive, there aren't any signs of puppeteer, or magical illusions. This is our Natsu."_

_"…"_

Natsu awoke with a massive headache, and moaned as he rolled his head up. He found himself staring at the night sky, and all the sparks of fire glittering across it. Rolling over, he watched as the final embers were put out by the townspeople.

"I… lost…" He rubbed his aching jaw with his palm.

He sat up cringing from the numbness in his face.

"Natsu…" he heard Erza's voice. Not in the soft tone he grew to enjoy, but the _scary _Erza.

He looked up to find his friends surrounding him, but only Mirajane didn't hold the heinous, unsympathetic stare.

"Tell me…" she began. "Tell me that this wasn't your doing."

He wished he hadn't, but he remembered everything so clearly. Leaving the search for Happy, heading back to Magnolia, attacking Gajeel and the others… Everything… The pleasure it gave him to waste havoc on others. He disgusted himself.

He turned to find Levy crying on Gajeel's body, laid out beside him. Gajeel peeked one eye open to look at Natsu before rolling away and struggling to his feet.

"I… I can't." Natsu's head hung low in shame.

Everybody grimaced at his response but it was Erza's painful expression that burnt into his memory. The sorrow it brought him was unimaginably worse than being beaten to a pulp. In fact, he would have preferred that.

Erza turned away from him, refraining from making anymore eye contact, and walked off. The others stared at him resentfully shaking their heads. As they left, the dropped insults on him on the way out.

"Tsk… Natsu."

"Next time… Ugh, Salamander…"

"No better than a monster."

"He's just a filthy _animal_!"

He remained sulking in the dirt until the others had left. Surveying around him, he found his scarf heaped in the soot.

* * *

The next day, Makarov returned frenetic and agitated. He immediately set out to find Natsu.

"Natsu? That asshole? Yeah, I remember seeing him head upstairs to the roof." A new invitee told him.

"Thank you, but hold your tongue! He is still part of our family." Makarov chastised. He bowed slightly for his outburst and apologized. Makarov excused him and sought out Natsu.

"I know, master…" Natsu had heard him before he had passed through the door. He stood at the railing, his now usual spot, overlooking the blackened splotches covering the city. Each tore into his subconscious causing great pain. His scarf tightly gripped in his trembling fist.

Makarov hopped up, sitting himself comfortably on the railing next to Natsu.

"I've been meaning to ask why you aren't wearing your scarf."

"I loaned it to a friend, but it didn't help her…" Natsu said staring at the white pattern.

Makarov crossed his arms and nodded, "Erza's strong, but she's not unbreakable."

Natsu flinched, _how did he know who I was talking about?_

"She isn't a very forgiving person, you will need to make this up to her." Makarov continued.

"I promised to protect her and Fairy Tail… and I'm the one who hurt us. There isn't anything I could do."

"If you speak like that then there's no hope after all for you."

Natsu stared down at his scarf again, _probably not; I'm just an animal…_ Natsu's teeth clenched and his hands trembled. _Just an animal... acting on instincts… never about consequences… They're all right about me._

"I had gone to the Magic Council on urgent matters, there is a new guild forming that doesn't seem to be of friendly relationships. We have been asked to investigate; I am sending you, Erza, and Gray."

Makarov's announcement did not faze Natsu but he could see his discomfort.

"I already alerted the others and I want you three to leave tomorrow," he sighed, "but for today, it would be better if you patched up your friendships."

Natsu finally turned to him, "No punishment?"

"You're beating yourself up enough." Makarov replied.

_I wish I were beat up instead… _Natsu thought.

After his little talk with Makarov, Natsu left the guild to find his, hopefully not former, friends.

* * *

Setting out for Lucy's house, he hoped Gray and Erza were with her. On the way there, townsfolk jeered him, throwing rubbish and insults at him. He chose not to react and remained silent. Getting to Lucy's house, he knocked twice until Gray opened the door.

"Come to cheap shot me again?" Gray glared at him from behind the door.

"Drop it Gray," Natsu retaliated, "I wanted to say sorry."

"Cause that means a lot to us right now," Gray belittled in a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever, just let me talk to Lucy and Erza then!"

"They couldn't care less about your 'apology'!"

"MOVE GRAY!" Natsu's frustration was peaking as the two screamed at each other. Pedestrians were already beginning to surround the home, awaiting a fight. He could see Loke peer around Gray's shoulder with a curious but serious look.

"What are you gonna do? Attack Magnolia?"

Natsu's anger immediately dropped and was sent back into his sulk, staring at his hands.

"Just go away Natsu, I already know about our job." Gray slammed the door and returned to his friends upstairs.

"Ugh… Fine!" Natsu yelled before storming back down the road.

Natsu barged through the doors of the Guild's main entrance, followed by absolute silence as he trudged through the room. He sat down and rested his head on the edge of the bar. He could hear the gossip spreading around the room.

"That's him?"

"Yeah, the traitor."

"Why hasn't he been kicked out?"

Natsu was about to spin around angrily when he heard the bartender's soft voice.

"Natsu…" Mirajane was frowning at him.

He had to tell someone what was eating away at him slowly, burning hotter than the fire he consumes. "Mirajane… I'm sorry…" His words trembled as they fell out.

"Why'd you do it?" She spoke softly, only audible to him.

"I… don't… I don't know," he began, "it didn't feel like me… I think I need to leave Fairy Tail for awhile." His eyes fell to the floor as he could no longer look at her sad face and bare the guilt. Did I just say that?

"This will blow over, just wait until the storm settles," She ignored his comment and smiled softly at him. It was the first smile he'd seen since yesterday morning with Erza on the roof.

A small smile formed in the corner of his mouth remembering that moment, feeling Erza's soft hand and her warm embrace. She's s right, they're still my friends…

"You should be with your team right now." She sassed.

"Gray wouldn't let me see Lucy and Erza. They're all pissed at me."

"No excuses, Natsu. You've been through so much with them."

His mind skimmed through the battles, the missions, and the memories he's had with them. Each of them meant so much to him. So much to them. His mind focused on the night they were attacked by a Dark Guild, in which they had all fought so hard. Lying down beside Erza. He had never felt so exhausted; yet, he managed to carry her in his arms back to Magnolia. He could remember her sleeping peacefully, nestled in his scarf and chest.

Mirajane could see Natsu was blushing hard, staring at the bar table.

"I don't think Erza was with Lucy though…" She winked at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying, I could have sworn I saw her sitting in the park on my way here this morning. You should try to get through to her." Mirajane smiled and pet him on the head. "Don't give up Natsu."

Natsu rose from his seat, now determined, "Don't plan on it!"

She watched as he turned from his seat and was about to start walking out when he jerked to a stop. She was surprised when he turned back with a dark frown.

"Could you hold onto this for me?" He set his scarf down on the counter.

She stared at it in bewilderment before nodding. "It'll be here when you need it."

* * *

She sat with one leg over the other on a bench under the shade of a great oak tree. The wind whistled through her armor as it rustled the leaves above and her scarlet red hair flowed with the wind. Natsu had just arrived when she stood to leave.

"Erza!" he called confidently, but as soon as he received her cold stare he quickly regretted it. He braced for the beat down of his life, but Erza did not strike him. She turned away and began to leave.

"Please Erza," he spoke before thinking, "hear me out." She immediately twisted around to him.

"Why should I?" she snapped, "All you tell are lies."

"That wasn't me! Well, I mean…"

"Wasn't you?! I saw you, Natsu! You were striking down our friends and burning our home!" She half turned away from him, trying to hide her face.

"Erza, please…" he pleaded.

"You made me a promise…" She said softly.

"I know…"

A cool breeze blew past as a moment of silence pressed on.

"You lied to me." Her tone was stern and cold. She gave him the worst glare she possible could and began to depart once again.

Natsu watched helplessly as his mind spun out of control. Why won't they listen to me? I'm their friend… His sadness and loss of reasoning turned into frustration and anger. He had never been so irritated before, even Gray hadn't made him so upset. Ugh, my head hurts even more now! He clenched his fists and punched the great oak, splitting it down to the base. His knuckles went numb, but he could feel the small amount of blood running down onto his thumb and into his palm.

"Fine…" he said to himself quietly. "Fine Erza!" he called louder to her, getting her attention.

"Shut me out! I get it!" He lowered his fist to his side. "This will be our final mission together," he muttered under his breath. "I'll be there tomorrow!" he cried in a broken voice, turning away from her and stomped away. He never thought that his own words could break him down so heavily. Tears ran down his exasperated face but were turned into steam before they reached his mouth.

She stared dumbstruck at what had just happened. She was furious with Natsu; he left her betrayed and vulnerable; yet, she hid her desire to forgive him. She wanted to believe it wasn't him; she wanted to pretend that everything was fine, but she refused to feed herself lies. Despite his actions, and all of Fairy Tail's opinions she still held feelings for Natsu, though she still wasn't sure what they were exactly.

* * *

That night, Natsu was perched in his usual spot on the rooftop railing of the guild looking at the stigma of Fairy Tail on his right shoulder. He scoffed at himself in disgust. He recalled the event with Erza a few hours ago, feeling guilty for never really apologizing. No matter how infuriated he was he still felt that strange sensation around her. He wanted her acceptance more than ever and he had finally found the opportunity.

Down below at a lower floor balcony, Erza was leaning on the railing with her face in her arms. He was about to call out her name when he realized the situation.

Erza was crying. Worse than that, she was sobbing. This was Natsu's nightmare coming to life. He couldn't bear to see this woman crying.

"Erza…" He called as softly as he could.

She lifted her wet face from her arms and pulled her red locks from her face.

"I'm…" he began, expecting her to look up to him but halted when she spun around to the door.

He watched as Jellal came out onto the porch. He embraced Erza as she cried into his neck. Natsu was bewildered at the scene. They began talking out of range for Natsu to hear. Normally, he had spectacular senses, but his headache had been unyielding and implacable. He felt as if he was being tortured but he also felt the need to comfort Erza. I should be there, I need to tell her. He had finally made up his mind to go down to her and dragged himself down one floor. He trudged down the hall until he reached the porch. His eyes opened wide and his mouth gaped open.

Jellal had wrapped his arms around her lower back and she had returned the favor around his neck as they locked their lips. They pulled away gasping for air. They noticed that each other were blushing as she pulling away.

"Sorry," Jellal smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Jellal, look… I-" she noticed Natsu standing there in the corner of her eye. He was no longer staring at them but stood at an angle, hiding his face with his hair.

"Natsu," she blurted out, taking a step towards him but he moved away in sync with hers.

"Natsu, wait."

He stumbled backwards, throwing his hands in his pockets. Steam was seeping from his hands and from underneath his hair. It was as if he had to focus on every muscle in his body to move. He didn't tell his body to move, he dragged it to his bidding. He forced his way out of the guild and into the street.

Erza turned to go after him until she felt Jellal's gentle hand on hers. She tore herself free of his grip, staring at him coldly.

"What're you doing?"

"Stay with me…" he pleaded. She blushed at his answer, but quickly broke free, running after Natsu.

She wandered the streets for him that night, searching restlessly down every street and alley possible. She ended her pursuit at the same park she sat in hours ago. She went to the tree and traced the crevice from Natsu's fist. She heard a rustling in the trees above and was shocked to find a little blue cat staring back at her.

"Hiya Erza, what're you doing?" Happy exclaimed cheerfully.

"Looking for Natsu, have you seen him?" She asked with a desperate look on her face.

"Not since before I left for a little personal vacation. And that was a while ago… I only got back a few minutes ago."

"You've been gone all this time?"

"I'm sorry, I've just been so tired lately and Natsu wanted to train so often, I couldn't handle it!" Happy set his head down on one of the branches that he laid on.

"So you don't know?"

"Know what?" Happy popped his head up curiously.

Erza explained everything that happened except for the short argument in this park and the awkward moment at the guild just a little over an hour ago.

"I don't believe it," Happy dismissed.

Erza shook her head, "I don't want to, but he admitted everything."

"That doesn't sound like Natsu. He loves Fairy Tail and everyone in it!" He cheered. "They're our family!"

Erza smiled slightly at Happy until she remembered Natsu standing before her and Jellal.

"I've done something and… I think I hurt Natsu." She said faintly.

Happy cocked his head to one side, "How?"

She remained silent, indecisive on telling him.

"I… I just need help finding him. Can you help me?"

Happy could hear the discomfort in her words and nodded.

"Aye, ma'am." He sprung from the tree and flew into the sky.

She knelt down beside the tree awaiting Happy's return. She once again traced Natsu's fist imprint and found a wet substance. She pulled her finger into the light of the street lamp, looking closely at it. Is this blood?

* * *

The pinkette sprawled out on a fallen log clenching his eyes tightly. The image of Erza and Jellal was burned into his memory. He covered his eyes with one arm and calmed himself down. This isn't the end of the world, snap out of it! There wasn't anything going on between us anyways… nothing…

Happy descended down a few feet away from Natsu, lying down in the grass.

"Hey Natsu, are you alright?"

"Happy? I'm fine, just tired…"

Happy knew from the lack of words that this was the worse he's seen Natsu.

"Erza on your mind?" Happy asked quietly.

Natsu grunted, "Don't worry about it."

"Then what's wrong?"

Natsu's voice lowered, "Let's leave Fairy tail."

Happy gasped, "Leave home?"

"Just for a little while. Everybody hates me right now and need some space…" he said, "and so do I."

Happy set his head on the ground and remained silent.

"It's okay Happy, you can stay here if you want."

"But Natsu-"

"Plus, it'd be good if one of us stayed to protect our friends." Happy could see that he was smiling underneath his arm.

"Okay Natsu," Happy nodded. "Erza's been looking for you, she's at the park right now."

"Please," he pleaded, "don't tell her where I am."

Happy pulled his ears back, "Natsu…" He could see a tear run down the side of Natsu's face behind his arm. He simply nodded and flew off.

* * *

Erza was tugging on her gauntlet, unable to find something better to do when Happy dropped down beside her.

"Where's Natsu?" She questioned softly.

Happy laid out similar to earlier, "I… couldn't find him."

"I see…" she gazed off into the dark quiet streets. "Is he okay?"

Happy looked up at Erza, "huh?"

"He told you to not tell me, right?"

Happy lowered himself back down, "Yeah."

"How is he?"

"I can't say…"

"Is it that bad?" her face displayed an emotion that Happy had never seen with his own eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is going on between you and Natsu?"

She blushed and turned away, "Well, I'm not really sure right now."

"You loveNatsu, don't you!?" Happy teased, now up on his paws.

Her blush darkened as the words she imagined came out of Happy's mouth.

"It's not like that!"

"It is!" he antagonized, laughing quietly to himself.

She turned to him sternly, "Look, Natsu's done some naive things before, but he's gone too far this time."

Happy went silent as the moment for laughter ended.

"So forgive him."

"What?"

"Forgive Natsu." Happy replied solemnly.

It was Erza's turn to become silent as she thought of his words.

"He's your friend-" he said softly. "-and you love him," he teased again.

Erza sighed and shook her head, "Happy."

Happy perked up, giggling at Erza. She blasted him into the air with one swift kick and ambled back to the Guild.


	7. Chapter 7: Still a Promise

**I'm enjoying this story myself, hopefully I don't disappoint you guys. Loving the reviews! **

**~ Lukillah**

* * *

Early the next morning, Erza arrived to the guild and marched to the bar counter where Mirajane greeted her kindly.

"Good morning Erza," Mira smiled softly.

"Morning, have you seen Gray and Natsu?"

"I have," she replied, "Gray is at the northern outskirts, and Natsu just swung by."

"What was Natsu doing here?" Erza asked with a flustered expression.

"Picking up his scarf."

Erza looked down where his scarf used to rest around her neck, remembering how she threw his scarf on the ground before leaving him _that _night.

"Right…" she murmured to herself.

"If what I heard is right," Mira pursed her lips; "you had a little moment with a little someone last night."

Erza blushed, "Who told you that?"

Mira winked at her, "I can't say, but I'm sure Natsu enjoyed it."

Erza's gaze turned away from her, "It wasn't Natsu…"

She raised one eyebrow, "Hm?"

"I've got to go." Erza fled the conversation and the guild silently.

* * *

He threw his scarf from his neck over his nose, obscuring half of his face as he traveled down the street to the outskirts of Magnolia. It was early and the streets were still mostly empty. Arriving at the edge of Magnolia's boundaries, he found Gray lounging around with Juvia talking quietly. Natsu did not disturb them and sat on a barrel on the other side of the street.

"I can't believe that Master sent him with us after what he's done." Gray said loud enough for Natsu to hear but he didn't react.

"Please Gray, don't start anything now." Juvia begged.

"I didn't start anything," he rebutted, "he did."

Natsu dug his chin deeper into the scarf just as Erza arrived.

She looked at Gray and Juvia, then to Natsu.

She walked over to where he was and spoke only audible to him, "Natsu, we need to talk-"

"Save it." He spat. "We need to focus on the mission first." He gazed into the dense forest trying to avoid her glare and remained seated.

"Look at me when you speak to me!" she demanded, rising Gray's attention away from his conversation with Juvia.

Natsu rose from his seat meeting Erza's eyes only inches away, despite his scarf, she could see him scowling.

"Let's get this over with," he whispered.

She nodded irritably, and turned to the others. "Juvia, we need to leave now."

"I understand," Juvia bowed slightly and turned back to Gray. She leaned in to kiss him but he stepped away and began his trot as she fell on her face.

"Iʻll be back." He stated.

He blushed when he heard her respond, "Iʻll wait for you." He gave her a small peek before turning back to the party.

"How far is this place?" Gray asked.

"About twenty minutes on the train, but an hour walk. It's only the next town over." Erza replied.

"Then why are we walking if it's twenty minutes by train?"

"We were told to do recon, and not engage in anything unnecessary."

"Whatever." He replied looking over at Natsu marching shortly behind. "First time lizard boy isn't obnoxious," he instigated expecting a reaction, but he kept his pace without a word.

"What? Tired from hurting our friends?" he continued.

"Gray!" Erza snapped, scaring Gray back a few steps.

Now Erza was a little curious, it was unlike Natsu not to fight with Gray despite the hardships he'd endured. She peeked back at him hoping for an interaction. Natsu refused to socialize with either of them and focused on the direction they were headed in.

The rest of the trip was silently awkward for everyone. As they approached the small town Natsu's shuffle came to stop.

"Is there something wrong? Natsu?" Erza came to his side.

He had been here before. It was the town he came to with Happy to defeat the monster that terrorized the townsfolk.

"Natsu," Erza repeated sternly. She crossed his stare between him and the city as he focused on her.

His eyes narrowed, "No. It's nothing." He turned his head away from her as Gray strolled back to them.

"Are we just gonna stand out here?" Gray interrupted, upset for the sudden stop.

"No, we're going." Erza replied sharply turning back toward the city.

"Geez, what's your problem…" Gray muttered.

"What's that?"

"N-nothing!" he stuttered.

She shook her head and led the group out of the forest, down into the open streets. As they moved down the street an elderly lady approached them.

"Ah! Natsu!" she exclaimed. Natsu's curious look was enough for her to continue. "I was here the last time you came not too long ago."

"Excuse me," Erza broke in, "how do you know Natsu?"

"He defeated a Rakurai that was attacking our home a few weeks back. Or was it days…" she pondered.

Erza turned to Natsu coldly, "You didn't want to share this information?"

He shrugged his shoulders and turned away from the group.

"Are you his girlfriend?" the elder asked.

Erza blushed at the accusation. The alarming question flustered her enough to choke her from answering until Natsu did.

"No," he uttered, "she's _not._"

His blunt answer reminded her of last night and his painful expression in front of her and Jellal. Her confusion was immediately lifted as realization set in.

"No, I'm not…" she added.

The lady cocked her head to one side, "Oh, my mistake. You two would make a cute couple." She smiled slightly at the two frowning faces.

Gray charged back to the group, "Hey, I found some information on the new guild!" He paused to catch his breath; "It's a few miles further out east." He examined the looks everyone wore, "did I miss something?"

"Let's go already," Natsu spoke irritated, deciding to ignore his question.

"I'm not listening to you," Gray snarled. "Erza, what're we doing?"

"We're going." She replied taking lead ahead of Natsu. Gray sighed and followed.

"Be careful," the elderly lady cheered as they left her.

Exiting the safety of the civilized grounds, Erza's mind revolved around that conversation, primarily on Natsu's response. She recalled how exactly the elder knew Natsu. She knew that Natsu had gone on a mission with Happy alone, but to find that he confronted a Rakurai alone Natsu must have been extraordinarily fortunate to survive, let alone claim victory. She peeked at Natsu once again in the corner of her eye to no avail as he continued his speechless, glaring trot.

Coming into a clearing, they were shocked to find an overwhelmingly large, well-fortified castle structure on one end of several acres of open grassland.

"Trippy," Gray commented.

Natsu stared at the numerous purple cloaks entering the building.

"I agree, it appears they're ready for a war." Erza added.

Just then, one of the unknown members stopped, letting the other members enter, and turned in their direction.

"Hide!" Erza commanded, as each of them dove for cover behind a tree. She peered out to find that the stranger had disappeared.

"We're clear." She called coming out.

"Not quite." Gray said.

She checked again to find that the figure stood on the walls of the structure staring directly at them. It slowly lifted one arm, pointing at their position.

"I think we should go, now." Gray exclaimed, running off in the direction they came. The other two followed closely behind him.

They ran continuously for what felt like hours, stopping momentarily to catch their breaths until they sprinted back into town.

Gasping for air, Gray collapsed to the ground.

"Finally… We're… clear…" he wheezed.

"I… hope so…" Erza said, resting with one arm against the wall of a building.

Natsu panted with his hands on his knees, lowering his scarf to get air.

After catching their breath, Erza spoke, "I think this is a pub. We can rest here for awhile before heading back."

"Right." Gray nodded and went through the small wooden door.

Erza paused to look back at Natsu fixing his scarf before entering.

They sat down at a table and shared lunch in utter silence. Occasionally, Erza and Gray would share small information and such but Natsu refrained from doing so. After finishing their meals, Natsu stood, setting down his share of the bill, and exited the pub. Erza excused herself shortly after, and followed after Natsu hoping to finally have their personal conversation. Entering the cluttered mid-noon streets, she found him speaking with a stranger across the street.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't know who that is," the stranger shook his head. Erza watched him leave as she approached Natsu.

"Natsu," she addressed.

He turned to her with a blank expression save for his single risen eyebrow.

"We need to talk."

"I'd rather not." He replied.

"Knock it off," she so naturally commanded firmly before catching herself. "I mean… I want to talk about last night."

Now he spun completely to her, "Now you want to talk! After ignoring my pleas to hear me out, you want me to hear you?" He yanked his scarf from his face, exposing his scowl. "I don't think so, Erza. Drop it!"

Her irritation rose to anger, "No! You want to talk about you're little outburst on the town?! Fine, it wasn't you-"

"Yes it was!" he interrupted. "How many times do I have to repeat it? It was me!" he yelled moving closer to her, making her heart race. "_I turned on my guild._"

She turned her face away from him, lowering her eyes as he continued.

"And last night? _Nothing happened_! It meant _nothing_ to me." His words made her heart drop as they spewed from his mouth. After everything they'd been through together, after the short moments they spent that weighed so heavily on her mind, after leading her to believe he might have liked her more than the respectful fear everyone shared for her, he didn't hold back and his words certainly didn't have an opening for reasoning.

She shook away the forming tears and glared at him coldly, "Alright, I understand how you feel but we need to get this out so we can be a team again."

"Count me out," he grunted. "I'm done with this shit."

She watched as he whipped away from her and began stomping away. As he left she felt the urge to run to him and wrap her arms around him. She gasped as she realized that her hand had searched unconsciously for his scarf. Lowering her hand she could see it was clutched in his fist in the distance.

* * *

He knew how the words he said effected her, they shared the pain. Retreating was the only way he could stop hurting her. He was regretting telling her off until he remembered last night. Sulking around the town he wound up at the top of the defense tower he camped at with Happy. He shoved his rage away as he slid down against the wall.

"I'm done," he told himself calmly.

"Shutting away your emotions is bad for your health," a familiar voice rang.

Natsu looked up to see a tall dirty blond haired man standing in front of him with his arms crossed. He wore a dark vest with silver chain links entwined to the pockets that clinked as he knelt down beside Natsu.

"Remember me?"

"Katsugi, right?" Natsu responded.

"Yup, heard you were looking for me."

"I'm ready to get that drink you offered."

Katsugi chuckled, "Sorry man, I just got called to work but saw you head inside here. Want to tell me what's going on?"

Natsu looked at his scarf before rolling it back around his neck and sighing. He explained everything that had happened. Maybe it was the spur of the moment, or the urging desire to recieve advice, but Natsu didn't hesitate to vent. After he finished, Katsugi seemed disturbed as well.

"Well," Katsugi began. "I don't know what to say bro. You serious about leaving them?"

"I don't know… I think so."

Katsugi rose to his feet, "I'm running seriously late now, we'll finish this later." He walked over to the stairs and turned back to him. "You should probably get back to your friends."

"Yeah, probably. Thanks." Natsu stood as Katsugi left.

* * *

Natsu sulked back to the pub meeting Gray and Erza outside in the road. Gray noticed Erza had glanced at Natsu before turning away with a sad but relieved expression.

"You look happy that he came back," Gray approached, "but there's something bothering you, isn't there?"

She shook her head, "The sun will be setting soon. We need to hurry back to Magnolia, we've outstayed our welcome here."

Gray stared at her shortly before nodding and following her out of the town.

The small party moved quietly through the dense forest until Erza and Natsu came to an immediately halt.

"Huh?" Gray stopped as well, "What's wrong?"

Erza was surveying the area as Natsu stood in a ready position.

"We're surrounded." Erza stated, "Requip." In a flash of light her armor transformed. She wielded two slender blades, wore a red flame pattern hakama and her hair in a ponytail - her Japanese-style armor. Though she wore no chest protection, she was well balanced when equipped.

"Come out!" She called.

Suddenly, the ambuscade exposed itself. Their numbers were incredulous. Each of them wore the purple robe they had seen from _that _night.

"That guild… I knew they looked familiar," Gray muttered, "They're the ones that attacked us the night of _Fair of Fairies_!"

"There are a lot more now, and we don't have Lucy or any backup for that matter." Erza warned. She saw a pink streak in the corner of the eye. Spinning around she saw Natsu charge into the growing crowd of purple.

"Natsu-" Erza called, but was interrupted when the large ambush commenced. The three-man squad pushed back and split up, overcome by their numbers. The struggle for survival became worse as it seemed that more members were showing up.

"Will this ever end?!" Gray yelled, "_Ice-make_!" A large ice cage trapped several members before one of them used their own magic against him.

"_Lightning magic!" _A large burst of electricity struck Gray from the back as he released a cry of pain.

"Bastard! _Ice-make!_"

The battle continued and no end seemed to be coming anytime soon. The sun set after a few hours of non-stop fighting. The three wizards were exhausted and backed into a corner when Natsu took the front lines alone. Erza and Gray watched as he recklessly attacked.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Gray called. "If he doesn't try to block anything, he's going to die!"

Erza watched in horror as Natsu's continuous attacks were finally interrupted when his offense broke. He was struck and launched several meters back, crashing into the base of a tree panting.

"Natsu!" Erza cried as she ran over to help him up. She reached down to lift him, but he shoved her arm away.

"Stop, I don't need you help…" he muttered.

She was surprised but refused to obey him. "I don't care how you feel right now, cut the suicidal tactics! You need my help, you're in pain!" she began pulling him by the arm until he shoved himself free again, throwing himself back to the ground.

"I prefer _this_ kind of pain," he replied as he trembled to lift himself back up, "I can stand on my own."

He did not flash the confident smile she so desperately hoped for but dove straight back into battle. _What does 'this kind of pain' mean?_ She thought to herself.

He spun in with a large 360-degree fire roundhouse, a move he picked up during his training. It launched a number of the members back, knocking over a portion of the crowd. Natsu collapsed back down to one knee from fatigue and checked on Gray to find him still perched out of reach on his ice cage.

Erza was still kneeling down, catching her breath as she devised an action to get them out. Suddenly, a cloaked figure appeared in front of her. He held one hand out against her forehead and flicked her. Suddenly, she felt drowsy as her remaining energy disappear. She shifted back, collapsing to a sit.

Gray, staring in shock as their strongest fighter dropped, leaped down to her side.

"Get up Erza!" He yelled, shaking her violently.

"I… can't…" she whispered before passing out.

"Shit! Natsu!"

Natsu spun around to see the ambush no longer focused on him, but on his defenseless friends. They charged forward, now confident they could win.

"_Ice-make: shield!_" A large ice wall formed in front of him and Erza. He sighed, relieved that he materialized it in time. Unfortunately, he failed to realize that one of them had made it past before it was developed and furiously swung a large broadsword. He closed his eyes, and leaned over Erza to protect her. When nothing but silence came he peeked up to see Natsu, arms spread out and head hanging low, looking down at them. Behind of him, a man-like figured was melted in his ice wall where Natsu must have burned through.

The blade had slid through numbingly. He couldn't feel where it hit exactly, but he could feel his warm blood seeping down his back, soaking his torn shirt.

He spun around, "_Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" _punching the attacker through the ice shield.

"Natsu," Gray froze, still awestruck.

Natsu stumbled forward a step. His ears were ringing from the deafening crash, and vision was blurring. His legs shook violently as he struggled to remain standing. He peeked back over her shoulder, his words came in heaves "Still... my... promise."

"Stop," a voice called from behind the mob. Emerging from them was a purple hooded figure with a shell necklace.

"You," Natsu said before coughing up blood. "I'll… kill... you all."

"You? I'm impressed you can even stand, Natsu Dragneel."

"How… do you-"

"I've been watching you for awhile now, and to make things short before you might die, we need you." He pointed at Natsu with one finger.

"Natsu, don't do it!" Gray called who was holding Erza up. The same figure appeared in front of him, flicked his forehead, and dropped him drowsily as he repeated, "Don't… do… it…"

Natsu peered back at them before looking at their ringleader. Taking a deep breath, "Let them live,… and I'll go with you."

He shook his head, "If I do, they'll come for you."

Natsu glared at him, reaching behind of himself. He pulled his hand out, dripping in blood. "Dying… pretty fast… over here. Let. Them. _Live_." He repeated somberly.

The leader chuckled, "You are an impressive one! Luckily for you, I have one of the best psychological wizards with me." He motioned with one hand, emerging another cloaked figure, clinking as he came forward. "Erase their memories to before they left that village and take them back to the pub before they wake up."

"Yes sir," he replied sourly. Natsu tried to make out the figure but his vision was too poor to count his own fingers.

"Good, now let us go Natsu Dragneel." He commanded.

Natsu pulled his scarf off, and dropped it onto his friends before stumbling forward. As they cuffed him, he peered back at Erza and Gray lying helplessly in the dirt.


	8. Chapter 8: Fairy Tail's First Month

**_Sorry it's so_** late.

* * *

_Erza, you know I was serious, about my promise, right? Erza? Erza?!_

"Erza!"

She lifted her head from her arms, squinting in the bright morning light from the windows. She flipped her hair from her face and rubbed her eyes with her forearm until they adjusted to the dark room. Gray nudged her softly on the shoulder. As she looked around, she realized they were still in the pub.

"We fell asleep," he groaned, "We should have gone home." Yawning, he offered out one hand.

Her head ached as well as her body, "Ugh," she grunted, holding the back of her head.

"Headache?" he questioned. "I have one too, probably the dim lighting in this dump."

"Right, well," she started as she placed her hands on the table, "let's get Natsu and-" Her face froze as her volume lowered to a whisper. Her eyes were locked downward, and mouth ajar.

"And…" Gray continued. Following her gaze, there laid Natsu's scarf sprawled across her lap, "Did you take his scarf?"

She took a moment to dust if off and sling it over her arm, "I guess so."

"He must be around here then?"

Her headache grew as she remembered their argument before returning to the pub. "I'm not sure, we had a small dispute yesterday."

"About what?"

"Nothing, let's go home."

Gray stood there pondering. The past few days have been socially awkward in regards of Natsu, but Erza had been becoming slightly distant before that. He shook free of his thoughts and agreed to go.

The two made their ways out of the pub and the town without a disturbance. On their walk back they crossed a small clearing where it appeared that a disaster had occurred. Large trees were snapped like twigs, the green surroundings were singed, and a patch of grass was soaked in a dark substance.

"I'm guessing Natsu's been through here after all." Gray told her as he traveled over the enormous maze of fallen trees.

She smiled slightly as she ran her hand over a singed fern, "Yeah, he's already gotten himself into a fight."

They began making their way through the wreckage when three figures appeared from the other end. The two prepared themselves for the worse until-

"Erza! Gray!" Lucy shrieked happily as she sprinted forward. Loke strolled casually behind of her smiling with Gajeel striding behind. "Where'd you guys go?" Lucy's arms wrapped around the two, cutting off their circulation until Gray croaked a cry of pain. She released him as he cringed for a moment, then knelt over and began panting.

"What's wrong Gray?" Lucy leaned over, attempting to see Gray's face.

He straightened again, sweat rolling down his cheek, "My… my back. Hurts like hell."

"Oh. Did you sleep wrong?"

"I'm not sure, is there anything on my back?" Turning around, his hands went down to lift his shirt frantically realizing he had stripped to his boxers again. "And I was doing so well!" he yelled at himself collapsing to his knees. They could see it then; the large dark imprint was on his upper back. The center was extremely red skin spreading into lighter shades with a purple outline.

"Oh my god! You slept REALLY WRONG!" Lucy cried.

Gray peered over his shoulder, "I'm not sure how I got this," he puzzled. He recalled yesterday's events: they had ran away after scoping out the new guild, which wasn't very successful, then they had lunch at the town's pub, when Natsu and Erza left him to talk outside but only Erza returned. After that, he remembered waking up naked under the table.

He moved his hand around to gentle brush the warm sensation in the sore, as the pain grew an image flashed through his mind. A surprising burst of light and his jittering under the shock. His headache agonized into a screeching pain that felt as if his ears would bleed. He cringed once again in pain. Lucy and Erza moved in to assist him, assuming it was his back once again. Bringing him to his feet gently he shook free.

"I'm fine, just that fricken headache."

"Do ya' need Gajeel to carry you home?" Loke mocked.

"Where's Salamander?" Gajeel boomed in.

Erza shook her head, "He must have left earlier than we awoke."

Gajeel glared at her with his steely eyes, flexing his jaw before turning around, "Back to the guild then."

Loke laughed, "So much for that rematch big guy!" The others chuckled along with him as they traveled back to Magnolia.

The five Fairy Tail members entered the guild and dispersed almost instantly, glad to be back. Gajeel sat down beside Levy and her friends, chattering loudly. Gray, Lucy, and Loke sat down at a table until Loke waved goodbye and disappeared in a burst of light. Erza sat alone at the bar counter, setting down Natsu's scarf softly. Mirajane, seeing her dismay and scarf, came to serve her.

"Can I get you something?" Mira smiled softly.

Erza nodded, "Strawberry-"

Mira lifted a small plate with a slice of cake topped with strawberries onto the counter. Erza, grinning, pulled the plate towards her. Mira fixed her look onto the folded scarf.

"I'm guessing everything is clear between you two?"

Erza's hand froze. Shutting her mouth, she lowered the fork back to the plate.

"I'm not sure…" she began, "We had a fight before he… did he come back before us?"

"Can't say he did," Mirajane pressed one finger to her lower lip, "I haven't seen him… but a fight, you said?"

Erza nodded, "He said… some things."

Mirajane began wiping a glass with a towel, "Things?"

"He was planning on leaving Fairy Tail…"

Mirajane set the glass on the rack behind her frowning sourly, "Natsu mentioned something like that to me, I told him that everything would be fine if he talked it over with you."

"He tried."

"Oh…"

Erza felt the scarf's material again; rolling her fingers down it's length.

Mirajane smiled, "Maybe this is a sign that he'll be back." Her hopeful statement came across bitterly for Erza.

"I'd rather him moping around here," she rose from her seat, avoiding locking eyes with everyone who had been wondering why she held thetraitor'sscarf.

"Your cake, Erza." Mira frowned.

"Forgive me," she apologized, "I lost my appetite."

"Excuse me, miss," A small voice came from beyond the counter. Mirajane leaned over to see a young blond boy rocking back-and-forth staring at his feet.

"Hiya cutie," she smiled warmly.

The boy looked up whispering, "I'm looking for my big brother Natsu."

Erza lowered her head as she heard his name. Mirajane giggled to herself, "I didn't know he had a brother."

He chuckled lightly, "Well, I'm not his _real _brother. He has pink hair." He tugged his blond bangs to contrast with Natsu.

"I never noticed," she grinned. "I don't think he's here right now, could I help you?"

"Uhm, well…" the boy blushed slightly, drawing circles with his feet on the floor. The girls watched him curiously until they heard a loud growl from his stomach. Mira giggled as Erza knelt down to him, her cake in hand.

"Here," she said solemnly, holding out the plate. His green eyes glowed at the delicious offer. His excitement forced a small smile onto her face.

Bowing, he paused to say, "You're not as scary when you smile."

Erza blushed, "I'm not that scary." She could hear Mira trying to hold back her laughter.

"Come," Mira invited, signaling to the stool with one hand. He placed the plate on the counter before scaling the chair. "What's your name little one?"

"Lino," he exclaimed.

Erza left the two and climbed the staircase up to the rooftop, in hopes of finding her pinkette friend. Upon opening it, she was surprised to find the Master seated upon the railing, looking over the scenery Natsu had recently watched.

"Master," Erza approached him with her head hanging low. The possibility of Natsu leaving Fairy Tail never ran through her mind before now. How could she adjust to such a situation without her fire-breathing dragon lurking about?

"You see," he pointed with one finger over the railing, "all wounds heal at their own pace."

She followed his direction to the locations where Natsu had scorched. They had almost all disappeared in a matter of days, save for those still in construction.

"I presume that all is well with Natsu?"

"Actually Master,-" Erza began softly.

Makarov sighed, "So he is gone." His solemn tone grew disheartening as he went on. "He notified me of his intentions, and I relied on you to provide some light to his dark situation. It seems I should not have entrusted you with such a heavy reliability."

He's gone, she thought, Natsu isn't in Magnolia. Why would he come back? To the people who hated him? To the friends who wouldn't listen to him? To her? Could she even call herself his friend? He had left without even an explanation for that night.

"You need to let him go."

"W-what," she stuttered.

"This hurts us all, it does," he nodded, "but you can't allow this to unbalance your mind else you put yourself in danger."

"Let him go?..."

She had lost a dear friend before, lost against her will, but this hurt so much differently. There was an actual pinching in her chest that she couldn't ignore. Of all the injuries she endured in battle, this was unavoidably present. Her head sunk lower as her fist clenched onto his scarf. Makarov spun around, snatching the scarf, and wrapped it around her.

"I'm not saying to forget him, he'll be back," he assured with a smile.

She couldn't build the strength she wanted to smile back but replied, "I know."

* * *

A month passed as the guild resumed its normal, pleasurable procedure of comfortable socialization and challenging missions. Natsu's disappearance was a trending topic for the first week but soon trailed off as some began to feel guilty and responsible for losing one of the strongest wizards of Fairy Tail. Only the boorish few brought _him _up in front of Erza, Gray, Lucy, or Happy. Even his name was avoided when mentioned.

Gray and Juvia had just joined Erza, Lucy, and Happy who were enjoying each other's company as usual in the guild.

Happy slumped down beside his small cup, "I miss Natsu." Silence followed. _His _name rung in their ears. It sounded almost fictitious.

"Yeah, sounds funny, but I do too." Gray nodded, crossing his arms.

"I feel like crap when I think about him," Lucy added wearing the same lamenting expression, "I wish he was here."

"Yeah," Gray agreed, "We should have at least let him explain himself. I must have really pissed him off the day before our mission. He held a grudge overnight, not even I could do that." He tensed up as he continued, "It's my fault he left us, I shouldn't have antagonized him… I went too far." Juvia placed her hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

Erza remained quiet, choosing not to prolong the conversation about him.

Happy perked up, "I would have guessed it was something Erza did that night." He felt Erza's glare as he slumped back down.

"What'd you do?" Lucy questioned. Tension began to rise as Erza left her question unanswered. "Erza?"

Erza never wanted to explain this, the image she created of Natsu suffering brought the pain back in her chest she loathed so much.

"I…" she started meekly, "I-"

Just then, a large shadow cast over the hall as they turn over to see Makarov standing on the upstairs railing.

"Everyone shut up!" Makarov screamed, crossing his arms. His eyebrows furrowed as he stomped his foot repeatedly. "A newly formed guild will be visiting Fairy Tail tomorrow and fighting in any sort has been forbidden under any circumstance! You hear me?! They'll be here all day and I don't need another mess to clean up!" He turned his attention onto their table. "You three, Erza, Gray, Lucy, come up here now!" He disappeared behind the railing.

They looked at each other suspiciously before proceeding to meet Makarov.

"What's up master?" Gray asked.

"You three will be joining me to have lunch with the visitors, they want to form bonds with our guild but I don't trust 'em. They're very shady figures, even their master is outstandingly young. No older than you three."

"Master, is this the guild we investigated?" Erza chimed in.

Makarov nodded, "Indeed, Province. A guild that acts as if their master is a queen-"

"Wait, Queen?" Lucy interrupted.

"Yes, their master is a young teenage girl."

"Whoa," the three went silent in surprise.

"Be here tomorrow at noon and wear something nice," he winked at the girls before wandering down the hall.

Erza shook her head, "This doesn't feel right."

"At least there won't be any fights without _him _here." Gray joked.

Lucy giggled, "With you or Province?"

* * *

The next morning, Erza showed up early where Lucy sat in a long purple dress that glittered in the light of the window she looked out from on the second floor.

"You look pretty," Erza complemented.

"Thank you," Lucy bowed slightly before gasping, "Is that seriously what you're gonna wear?"

Erza's Heart Kreuz armor, everyday attire, gleamed brightly in the light, "I just polished it," she pled.

"I don't think that is what Makarov meant," Lucy shook her head.

"Alright then," A bright light flashed in the room blinding Lucy. As it dimmed away, Erza appeared wearing a back-less black dress that ended mid-thigh.

"I see you're going for an imagination-not-required look," Lucy said sarcastically.

Erza stared at her darkly; another bright flash blinded Lucy without warning. She rubbed her eyes as the light dimmed once again. This time she wore a long crimson kimono that was open just slightly to her cleavage.

"How about now?"

"Better," Lucy smiled, "Definitely better."

The sound of footsteps on the staircase ended as Gray approached the girls, "How do I look?"

"You look naked," Erza stated.

Looking down, he realized she was right. "DAMN IT! Where did I put my clothes?"

Juvia appeared bowing with her arms extended toward him, "You stripped on the way here."

"Thank you!" he hugged her tightly, "You're a life saver!" She blushed hard under his bare hold, falling almost unconscious from the sudden rush of blood. He quickly put on his clothes before stepping back to display himself. "So?" He wore a silk button-up dress shirt, with long black slacks, and shoes.

"I approve," Lucy smiled while Erza nodded.

Juvia unbuttoned the top two notches, exposing his collarbone. "I prefer it like this," she grinned lecherously.

"Ugh, what? No!" he stammered, buttoning up his shirt while she unbuttoned it. This continued until Makarov entered the hall.

"Good, you're all here early." He applauded, "Province has already shown up and are awaiting us outside."

"Outside?" Erza asked, "I thought they were coming to eat here."

"They were, but they've decided to bring a 'picnic' to the outskirts of Magnolia."

"That sounds nice," Lucy cheered.

"Outside of home, huh…" Gray thought aloud.

Makarov nodded, "My thoughts exactly, be on guard everyone."

The four left Juvia to meet up with those outside. As the doors swung open, the four strangers stood before them. They were not suspicious at all, save for one shady figure. A young girl with bright green eyes and long blond hair stood gleaming, wearing a tight black shirt that ended before her navel, and skinny jeans. Beside her stood three men, one of which was slightly shorter than the other two that stood closest to her. He wore a black hoody with short sleeves, and loose black pants. The hood hid everything from the light except his chin. The one to his side was a blond man with an inviting smile and a bright blue dress shirt. He was very slender compared to the final man who was obviously having a weight issue. His stomach protruded through his chainmail that seemed too small. Despite the lack of personal hygiene evident from his body odor, he kept his beard short and a handlebar mustache.

"Hi there," the short blonde greeted, "I'm Elizabeth Barony, but you can call me Loneila!"

"Welcome," Makarov replied, "these are my guild members: Gray, Erza, and Lucy. They will be joining us today."

"Nice to meet ya'll," The hefty man blurted, "I'm Tomah."

"And I'm Katsugi," the tall blonde man said politely, flipping his hair from his face.

"Can we get going? I'm starving!" Tomah complained. Loneila looked at him sharply immediately changing his tone and attitude. "I-I'm sorry ya majesty, forgive me fo' my outburst." He bowed to her before she smiled again and waved her hand.

She turned back to Makarov, "Well, he is right, shall we go?"

"Yes," the two led the group down the street, "you have trained them so well." He chuckled. She giggled along as the others followed close behind. "Why don't we catch a ride on a carriage?" Makarov studied her, as she glanced back at the others.

"Uhm… That's alright, I prefer walking." She waved one hand, declining the offer.

Gray sulked beside Tomah, staring at the back of Makarov's head as Tomah went on about lunch. Lucy and Katsugi chatted loudly as he joked with her about Tomah's size and smell. Erza followed at the back beside the unnamed figure. She saw how inappropriately they were dressed for the occasion and requipped in a bright flash of light, catching everyone's attention. Everyone witnessed as she changed into her white blouse, blue skirt, and ponytail. Makarov and Loneila turned back to their conversation, leading the group. As they continued, Erza summoned an accessory. A small flash of light brought forth a familiar scarf that she hadn't wore in some time. Slinging it around her neck, she indulged herself in the smell she recognized so easily as _him._ In the corner of her eye, she saw the hooded figure stumble over a pebble before recovering his balance. She held back her laughter, but not without letting out a small giggle that Lucy heard and looked back to see her red face.

"Having fun?" Lucy asked.

"I- I'm fine." Erza replied, collecting herself still a little red.

"Who's your friend?"

"Hasn't spoken yet."

"Ask him his name."

Erza nodded, turning to the figure striding in silence. "You," she called, "What's your name?" Her voice demanded an answer if her expression didn't alone.

"I didn't mean like that," Lucy whispered.

The figure turned his face slightly to her but before he replied-

"Here!" Loneila squealed, "This is perfect! Surrounded by green slopes, underneath a large bushy tree, and with new friends! Today is awesome!"

Everyone chuckled at her cheerful attitude. Tomah stomped forward, placing the large basket that was strapped to his back beside the tree.

"Come!" Loneila invited, "I made for everyone!" Tomah grumbled walking to the back of the group.

Lunch was large turkey sandwiches with what Loneila liked to call her "secret sauce." Its flavor was almost jaw dropping; a bit of barbeque or mustard, they weren't sure but that it was indescribable. Concluding lunch with magazine worthy chocolate chip cookies. Everyone savored the flavors as long as they could until they were all gone. They two guild's conversed pleasurably under that tree for nearly three hours.

"It's amazing how young you are," Makarov admired, "I'm an old goat. You must be very powerful."

Loneila shook her head, "Not just me, all of Province is. Whaddaya say to a spar?" she challenged.

"After all of that food?" he leaned back, patting his stomach, "I couldn't keep up."

"What about you?" she intoned, looking at Erza.

"Me?"

"Yeah, feel up to it?"

Erza looked toward Makarov who smiled before nodding, "sure." The two rose and moved away from the tree to a flat clearing a few meters ahead.

"Requip." Through the flash of light, Erza changed into her Japanese cloth, wielding two slender swords. "Ready?"

Gray rose from his sit beside Lucy and ran up, "I'll call it."

Tomah strolled over and shoved him aside with one large hand, "I got it boy, FIGHT!"

"Hey!" Grey screamed but the battle commenced.

Erza took a large stride toward her, intending to put the blade to her throat as a threat before she could move. From the tree, a large fireball comet crashed in front of Loneila. Erza slid to a halt as the embers blew away and the hooded figure stood before her.

"What? You want to challenge her?" Loneila sassed, throwing one hand on her hip. The figure turned slightly, still facing Erza. "Fine! Guild vs. Guild. Call it, Tomah!" She stomped back to the tree and pouted.

"Yes ma'am. FIGHT!" he boomed.

The first moments nothing happened. Erza attempted to read her new opponent, as she knew nothing about any of their abilities. If she had known she was going to fight them, she would have inquired about their skills. He had come in a fireball so that would be her defense.

"Requip." A burst of light flashed quickly as she changed into her Fire Empress armor. The hooded figure clenched his fists tightly, still standing tall before her.

She once again strode forward faster than before, barely visible, going for the same forward lunge to the throat. He dodged at the last moment, rolling to the side. Just as he came to a halt, she swung downwards above him. Stopping her momentum at her wrists, he caught her grip with one hand, driving the sword into the ground. Using his free hand, she was mortified when she heard the shattering of blade into fragments.

"Whoa!" Lucy shrieked.

Erza leapt back, "Shit, Requip." She transformed into her Heaven's Wheel armor, soaring into the air. _He broke my one of my swords… let's see how he does against several,_ "Circle sword!" Long blades appeared and spun at extreme speed around her as she looked down at the man. He lit his hands ablaze, holding one out to her. She scoffed at his counterattack, "Dance, My Blades!"

The disk-like formation launched at him crashing to the earth in an explosion of fire and dirt. From the dirt haze, one of the swords came ricocheting back at her. Its speed was far too great to evade, whirring as it split the air. The man leapt out behind it, kicking it off course, and flying past her. The sun gleamed onto the lower half of his face. No smile, smirk, grin, nothing. Just a blank expression. He came down with a loud crash to his knee. Erza descended gracefully, flashing into her attire before.

She turned and approached the figure. There was something more to this person. A familiar feeling when fighting him: Fire magic, strong attacks. But it couldn't be…

"Name," she commanded.

The figure kept his back to her, choosing to remain silent.

"**Name**," she repeated.

"if…" he whispered.

"What?"

"Ifrit," That voice, it was so close to being familiar that she wouldn't hear it from anyone else in the world.

"Ifrit, huh?" Narrowing her eyes at him, "Remove the hood."

The man turned around to face her, dropping the hood back. Her disappointment couldn't have been greater as her heart dropped to her stomach. The man had spikey red hair, yellow eyes, and two loops at the top of his ear.

"Ifrit," he repeated.

He reminded Erza so much of _him_; she wanted it to be _him_ so much that the pain in her chest came back. She frowned as she looked into his eyes, clutching the scarf with one hand and a fist in the other. The stern determination in his eyes focused on her as she realized that she was staring.

"S-sorry, I just-" Erza started.

"What the hell is going on?!" Tomah yelled. "FIGHT DAMN IT!" Ifrit walked to him with a dark expression. "You good for nothi-" Ifrit's fist crashed into Tomah's jaw. His eyes rolled back as he watched him drop.

Loneila jumped up, grabbing his fist and forearm, "It's alright, calm down." He turned to her with a glowering expression. "Calm down." She repeated sternly. The tension roused everyone to their feet as they had watched the twist of events. His fist slowly loosened as she slipped her hand into his. She stood tippy-toed to whisper something in his ear. His expression didn't change when she lowered back down.

"I think its time for us to go," Loneila moaned, "Ifrit is still a little upset. Sorry to ruin the fun, especially you, Erza."

"Don't worry about it," she dismissed, though she couldn't help but flick her gaze between their locked hands and his face.

"Alrighty then, we're going!" Loneila pointed at Tomah's unconscious body, at which Katsugi sighed and dragged him by the foot.

"Nice meeting you all," Katsugi bowed to each of them, "Makarov, Lucy, Gray,… Erza." He gave her a good long look before turning to leave.

Erza studied Katsugi before she ran up to him and walked beside, "What was that?"

"Huh, usually people just let things like that go." She stared at him until he sighed and continued, "I've never seen Ifrit challenge someone. You must have sparked some kind of interest in him."

She stopped, allowing them to leave. She watched the red-hair man, Ifrit, stroll beside Loneila. The way he carried himself was warming just for her to see. In so many ways, he reminded her of _him. _She didn't want him to leave because if he did, so did _he. _As they were about to be out of sight, Ifrit looked back with a miserable frown.


	9. Chapter 9: Ifrit's First Month

**It has taken me awhile, but I hope it will suffice. I just might post the next chapter tonight. ~ L.**

* * *

One month back…

His feet grinded the ground behind him as two men dragged him by his arms, leaving a small trail of dripped blood. He could hear the clanking of the large wooden doors as they swung to a close behind him. A final gust of wind blew in, chilling his wound and sending a chill up his spine.

"Natsu, you alright bro?" A fading voice asked him.

He forced his head up, barely able to gather the strength, to see a blurry fusion of yellow and blue in the dark corridor. His eyes searched around the mess of colors but couldn't put together a picture. Giving up, he dropped his head back down. Fighting to keep his eyes open, a high pitch voice broke in, a girl he assumed-

"Natsu!" The clicking of heels moved closer until he felt a gentle hand against his cheek. Her chest moved under his face resting his weight on her. The two men released his arms, dropping them to his sides as the blood, what was left, rushed into them. "Who did this?!" she screamed.

"Well…" the voice hesitated.

"Katsugi, I swear!" she threatened.

"Kat… sugi," Natsu grunted before releasing his consciousness to the darkness creeping over him.

He took a moment to look over Natsu in shock. He's not dead, he thought, after losing that much blood he would have thought Natsu was KO'd long before they got here.

"Katsugi!" She repeated resting Natsu's body on the cold stone floor.

"Higamori," he murmured, shutting his eyes as he turned away in disgust for yielding a name.

"Get him," she commanded darkly, "and save Natsu, or else I'll end all of you!"

"Yes, your majesty," Katsugi propped Natsu up with his shoulder and carried him out.

* * *

A loud growl awoke Natsu. He sprang to his feet, panting as sweat dripped off his chin. Looking around, his heart slowed as he found himself in a small room with a large window and mirror that covered half of the wall.

"Natsu?" a still voice came from the bed he sprung from.

He jumped in surprise before whipping his head back. There was a girl sitting up in her seat beside the bed. Her face was curious, rather surprised. She had blonde hair that ended a little past her shoulders, bright green eyes that glistened in the window's light, a short white T-shirt, faded jeans, and long white socks. She rose slowly as Natsu just watched her move closer.

"Do I-" he was cut off when she ran into his chest, wrapping her arms around his lower back. He was shirtless, wrapped in bandages over his torso, and forehead.

"Damn it," she buried her face in him. "I'm so sorry…"

What a strange girl, he wondered. Maybe she nursed him back to health… Or maybe he was dead and she was welcoming him to the afterlife.

"I get it," he sighed, "I'm dead, aren't I?"

"What?" she giggled, "No, you're not dead. You wouldn't be here if you were."

"Oh," he laughed, scratching the back of his head, "well, where is 'here?'"

"My guild," she grinned, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the door.

"Your guild?" he asked, giving no resistance.

"Yeah, there are a lot of new people, but I think you'll like them."

"Wait," he pulled away just before the door, "I'm already part of Fairy Tail, a guild from Magnolia."

She sighed, "I know that." Grabbing his hand again she pulled him forward, "We'll talk about that later."

"I do owe you one," he mused, "what's your name nurse?"

She stopped in her tracks, "Nurse?" her white teeth gleamed, "I'm this guild's master!"

"WHA!" he cried. She yanked him out the door, flopping around like a rag doll as she glided down the hallway and into the main lobby of the infirmary. Coming to his senses as his head stopped spinning, he saw a familiar face.

"Hey there," Katsugi bowed politely, smiling at the two. "You made a quick recovery."

"Katsugi? This is your guild?" Natsu asked a little rattled.

"Yup, 2nd in command you could say," he bragged.

"That's enough Katsugi," the blonde girl broke in, squeezing lightly on Natsu's hand, "you guys can catch up later."

"Yes, your majesty. I wish to come by later today, if its alright with you."

"Yeah sure," she waved one hand, "later then."

Katsugi turned to Natsu who stood there lost, "Later then." He bowed to the two and left.

"Well," she yawned, "we've got a lot to do." She rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

"You look like you need some sleep," Natsu said, leaning down to her.

She moved her hand away, looking into Natsu's eyes inches away with a small smile. She wasn't that much shorter than Natsu, just enough for him to have to lower his chin.

"Me? No way," she objected before yawning again. "Okay, I'm a little tired but I'll be alright."

"Alright, so what'd you want to do?"

"I thought I'd introduce you to my Elites and we could have a lunch or picnic or something."

"Elites? Are they strong?" His eyes lit up as he began to roll one shoulder.

"Of course," she smiled, "they're my elites. They have to be!"

"Aaaalright!" Flames burst from his eyes at the thought of a challenge.

"Oh no," she scolded, "You're in terrible condition to be fighting someone at their level."

"I can take them! I'm barely even-" She poked him with one finger on his back. "AAH!" he screamed as he spun to her, "What's your problem?!"

"I'm just saying…" She rolled her eyes, "I could take you blindfolded if I wanted."

"Oh yeah?" he said spitefully.

"Take it easy," she smiled, squeezing his hand, "Let's just go meet them."

"Fine," he gave in. She dragged him around to checkout and then out into the street, a cobblestone road with large structures lining it. In the distance he could see tall stonewalls in every direction, he also noticed that they were heading for the center of the city where a large spire-like structure stood higher than all the buildings and twice the height of the walls, and they already stood as skyscrapers. After a short while, the common people began to crowd together, pointing and staring at the two.

"You okay?" she looked back.

"Uh, everyone is looking at us."

"Well, they're all part of my guild." She turned back, pulling him in tow.

"All of them?"

"Yup, they're just curious about you and me wandering the streets."

"Whoa," he said before he went into silence for a few moments.

"Don't worry, no one's gonna touch you while I'm here," she assured.

"I'm not afraid of them!"

"Sure, whatever, I'm just saying. Even if you got into a mess, it'd be a miiiiles in any direction before you even reached the wall."

He grinned, "short run."

She giggled turning back to him, "Aren't you the cocky one." She slowed to a stop, "Well, we're here."

Natsu released her hand, ignoring the size of the spire, and pushed the two large wooden doors open. It's creaking was familiar, but he ignored it as well.

"Where's these elites you were talking about?" Natsu stood proudly searching inside the hall.

She sighed, "They're not going to be here for another hour or two. We have a meeting later." She began up the large main staircase that ended at an elevator. "Let's go to my room for now." She winked at him.

"Sure," he sighed, missing her innuendo. "But we could go look for those guys," He muttered under his breath entering the elevator with her.

She shook her head with a smile, "Relax, they'll come here." She placed one hand on the glowing panel as they elevator began to move upwards. "These run on magic, so you just got to decide on what floor you want to stop on."

The high pitch _ding _rung as the doors opened.

"Whoa," Natsu said, looking around the room. It was marble floored with an antique king-sized bed. There was a chest that sat at the foot of the bed, and two glass doors that opened to a lanai. The room was scattered with crumpled paper and other food trash.

"Come," she invited, walking towards the lanai. He followed her out to the railing. "Its so peaceful up here. No drama, or anything." She leaned on her elbows and shut her eyes as the wind blew through. Natsu took place beside her, looking over the view.

"I have a place at my own guild just like this," he stated. "So I can think and stuff." She peeked one eye open to look at him. "Everyone thinks I don't think and all I do is fight…" She awaited him to continue but he didn't.

She yawned again and laid her head on his shoulder. He didn't notice, he was far too caught up in his own thoughts. He wondered what the others were doing, how they felt, and if they even noticed he was gone. He constantly thought of Erza, her face resting against his chest, her smile. He began smiling until he thought of the look she gave him when he attacked Magnolia, when she ignored him in the park. His smile turned to a grimace almost instantly, and in that same moment, became a dark furious expression when he remembered what happened that night, the next morning, and at the pub. His knuckles popped as the clenched into fists. His thoughts were broken when he heard a large exhale. He turned to see her fast asleep against his shoulder. He didn't want to wake her, but couldn't stand forever. He picked her up in his arms and moved to the bedside. He set her down and was pulling away when he felt a slight tug on his hand.

"Stay here," she pled.

He saw the innocence in her eyes, but there was something more in her voice. Something he recognized from himself. He nodded, and sat down beside her. Smiling, she cuddled into his waist. A moment later, they were both fast asleep.

* * *

_"Your promise, it means nothing…"_

_"Count me out… I'm done…"_

His eyes opened slowly, still leaning against the headboards. It was night, the moonlight crept through the open lanai doors and the room was in its same filthy state. He wiped a tear that had rolled down his face and looked around to find himself alone.

He sighed, "What do I do now?" He threw his legs over the side of the bed, placing his face in his palms. "Erza," he mused, "Gray, Lucy, Happy." Images of the town's fire burned through his mind followed by the rumors, the people, the rejection, the _loneliness_. He felt the burning within him, stronger than his typical magic. It wanted out, a tension that began to linger in his mind. Suddenly it clicked, was this what made him attack Magnolia? If so, it wouldn't happen again, he decided. He took a deep breath and stood up. The elevator doors dinged open.

"Hiya," Katsugi stood with a clipboard in one hand.

"Hey, Katsugi, I have some questions…" Natsu sat back down on the edge.

"Sure man, what's up?"

"Where am I?"

He laughed as he flipped his hair out of his face, "Province, man. Province."

"Come on," Natsu said irritably, "I don't know where that is!"

"Just outside of the town we met up at, remember that?"

"Oh yeah," Natsu nodded, "Alright then, who's the girl?"

Katsugi's radiant smile disappeared, "She's… complicated. She's kind, but cold. Thoughtful, but sometimes cruel.

"Wha? She seems harmless!"

"She's not," he hissed.

"Well, whatever. I'm out of here anyways."

Katsugi leisured around to sit at the foot of the bed, "Where ya going?"

"I don't know," Natsu fell to his back. "Not my guild, for sure," he growled, putting an arm over his face. The burning sensation returned in his stomach, rolling around inside him, roaring at one side, trying to tear its way out and then to the other. Katsugi may have felt the weird tension, as his tone was much more gentle.

"That's right, you were gonna leave them anyways, right?"

"Yeah," Natsu replied, still shielding his face.

"Why not join us?"

"What?" Natsu lifted his arm to look at him.

"Stay with us, bro! Loneila would be stoked!" Katsugi raised a fist in excitement.

Natsu sat up, "No." He avoiding looking at him, and exhaled sharply.

"Huh?"

"No," he stood up and moved towards the elevator. Katsugi rose and followed a few paces behind.

"Well," he yawned, "I tried, maybe Loneila will do better." Katsugi chuckled, raising one fist to Natsu. "We still bros?"

Natsu grinned, "Yeah." He returned the fist pound as they entered the elevator.

"By the way, the others are already at dinner."

Natsu's grin grew wider, nearly slobbering onto the floor.

* * *

"Katsugi!" Loneila shouted, "What the hell took you guys so long?"

"Your boy here was taking his sweet ass time," Katsugi said, motioning to Natsu.

"So what's for dinner?" Natsu ran to her from the elevator.

"Easy, Natsu," she put one hand on his chest, "You have to meet my Elites first. Top of my guild!"

Natsu sighed sadly, "alright…"

Around the large table stood two men, a boy, and a girl standing beside their chairs.

Loneila walked Natsu around the table by the hand, "This is Tomah; he can get out of line." A tall, rotund man scoffed, playing with his handlebar moustache.

"Hey there newbie! Better watch yourself out there." Tomah laughed and sat down.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu raised a fist to him.

"Come on," Loneila dragged a flailing Natsu by the collar to the next Elite, "This is Lucas."

The man wore a chain link necklace with long blue hair pulled back into a ponytail. A large smirk appeared on his face as he raised one eyebrow at Natsu.

"Hey! I know you! You attacked me and my friends!"

"Sorry about that," he brushed his long bang away from his face, "a mistake on our part. I was supposed to bring you here, just, not the way that I executed."

"What the hell does that mean?" Natsu raged.

"I could have simply asked you to come with me, but I was too eager for a fight." Lucas rubbed his jaw, "You're not bad at all."

"Ugh," Natsu stomped forward but Loneila stopped him.

"Not the time, Natsu," she stared at him until he stepped back.

"Friends?" Lucas offered out one hand.

"I don't think so, buddy!" Natsu replied coldly.

"Whatever, stubborn as always." Lucas flicked his wrist. Loneila turned to Lucas, smacking him in the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Silence already! Come Natsu," she pulled him to the final two Elites, the boy and girl. They looked like twins, wearing identical attire, bright blue eyes, and green hair.

"You're pretty cute!" the girl said, "I'm Fayo."

"I'm Reo," the boy pointed to himself with a thumb, "Nice to meet ya bro."

"Same to you," Natsu grinned.

Loneila glared at Fayo as she dragged Natsu to his chair beside her, "Ready ta eat?"

His face lit up with happiness. He had been hungry, starving, since he awoke. _Wait, _he thought, _is that the growl that I heard this morning?_

"Natsu?" Loneila peered into his pondering face.

"Oh yeah!" he cheered, dropping into his seat. She giggled and sat down between him and Katsugi.

Several maids came out, lighting candles and brightening the lights. Others came out with silver platters of food. The meal was several large pork roasts with a special sauce that Loneila prided herself most in after slaving herself over the stove for all of them.

"What is this?!" Natsu mumbled happily, stuffing a large bite into his mouth.

"It's a special mixture of magic, donated by yours truly." She smiled widely.

Turning to her, he lowered his next bite, "so I'm eating your magic?"

"Sort of, but not really," she itched her head, "It's hard to explain."

He looked down at his food, _I can only eat fire magic, so if this is hers, she must be a fire wielder too! _"I get it now!" he announced, proud of his investigative skills. He stuffed another bite into his mouth as the others snickered at his outburst.

After dinner, Tomah and Lucas took their leave rudely laughing at Natsu, the reason Loneila held him back. The mood lightened until she turned to him with a very stern expression.

"Natsu, do you like it here?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "Loneila, the food was amazing and you're really nice, but… I wanted to head out on my own."

She sighed, a doleful look in her eyes, "Back to your guild? I understand, with the circumstances that brought you here."

"Nah, nothing like that," he grinned. "I want to venture out and become stronger."

"I see, you just want to leave," She rose from her seat and went into the elevator as her servants began to clean up the plates and serving dishes.

"I'll go talk to her," Fayo said, giving Reo a discreet nod. He narrowed his eyes at her and nodded back. She went to the elevator and entered after it returned. Natsu took a deep breath, leaning back in his seat.

"I think I'll be going as well," Katsugi said, bowing to both Reo and Natsu, "You two play nice while I'm gone." He proceeded out the two large wood doors, leaving them in absolute silence.

Reo jumped from his seat and strolled to Natsu's side, "Hey bud, wanna do me a favor?"

"Huh?"

"Just stand up and lean slightly forward," Reo grinned widely.

Natsu shook his head, "That sounds… A little…"

"What?"

"You're a guy, right?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeeees…"

Natsu tilted his head to the side, "I'm not into that kind of-"

"Wha!" he jumped back, "It's not like that! Just do it damn it!"

"Fine," he rose and slouched, "Still sounds weird…"

Reo frowned, "Could you get on your knees? I'm kinda short."

Natsu looked back at him with a raised eyebrow, "That's even more-"

"God Natsu! Just-"

"Alright! Fine! Chill out!" Natsu dropped to one knee.

"Perfect," Reo placed a hand on his neck gripping tightly.

"OW! What the hell are you-"

Reo wrenched backwards, dragging an outline of Natsu away from his body. Tug of War began as Natsu attempted to turn around.

"What're you doing?!" Natsu growled. "Let go of me!"

"What's up with you?!" Reo yelled, sweat rolling down his cheeks. As the image moved further away from Natsu, his eyes rolled backwards and the image tore free. A full duplicate appeared lying on the floor. Natsu's vision became blurry as he collapsed forward panting. The thin outline, began to become it's own living person as colors filled in. An unconscious man laid there with dark red hair, and sharp features similar to Natsu. Reo dropped to a sit in exhaustion.

"Crap, that was a lot of magic for one guy… If I didn't catch him off guard…" Reo took a deep breath, "Just up to you now Fayo. We'll have the good life soon…"

"Loneila?" Fayo called softly in the dark room. The lanai doors were swung open as the curtains flapped in the wind. She stood there looking over the at the lights below.

"What?" Loneila snapped.

Fayo eased toward her, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay…"

"I'm fine!"

"You don't seem like it," Fayo placed one hand on her back, rubbing gently.

"I just… I thought he would stay with us. It's all Lucas's fault!"

She moved her hand up to her neck, "I know how long you watched Fairy Tail to get him to ditch those losers." Fayo sighed, "I have an idea to keep him here, but I don't think you'd agree until after this."

"After what?" Loneila turned slightly towards her.

Fayo began the same magical seperation, yanking backwards on her neck, an outline appearing to be pulled out from her neck.

"Damn it Fayo… the hell?!" Loneila fought back as the outline began tugging back into her.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm… pulling out… your weakness!" Fayo ripped backwards tearing the outline free from Loneila and dropping her into the railing. The outline's colors began to fill in but the two looked exactly the same. "Wow, I don't even know if this is your magic…"

The original Loneila began to stir, shaking her head as it spun a million miles an hour.

"What the? She's already awake?" Fayo ran up to her side, helping her up and leaning her against the railing. Loneila gladly accepted the support, sighing as she rested on it. "I'm sorry," she whispered. With a large shove, Loneila tumbled over the railing, rolling, flipping, and finally crashing into a large bloody heap at the bottom of the spire.

"Ahem!" A voice coughed behind of her, "What's going on?"

Fayo whipped back to see a naked Loneila, cross-armed, glaring at her.

"You will address your Master with more respect!" Fayo chastised the newly awaken girl, pointing a finger at her.

"No manners," she shook her head, "that doesn't fly." Loneila stepped forward, grabbing Fayo's head with one hand, tilting her face and sinking her teeth into the side of her neck.

"No! Stop!" She shrieked. Her fingers curled back, as her skin withered to her bones and hair began to frail. Loneila pulled away, fangs glowing a bright yellow. Fayo's magicless body dropped to its knees, staring up at Loneila. She placed one hand on her chin. "How dare you test me!" With one swift movement, Fayo's head spun around with a line of cracking and she fell backwards. Loneila licked her fangs, savoring its magical lingering taste. "Pathetic," she spat on Fayo's corpse.

* * *

Reo sat cross-legged beside the unconscious man, focusing on him.

"You're gonna be a pain in the ass, I can already tell." Reo poked his face. The man replied with a growl that scared him to his feet. After realizing he was still asleep, he sighed. "God, you're scary. There's no way you were in Natsu."

"Reo!" Loneila yelled coming out from the elevator in entirely different attire.

"Oh, hey master…" Reo scrambled back cautiously, as he was expecting Fayo to return first.

"Who's that guy?" She glared at him.

"You're new servant?"

"…" She knelt beside him, lifting his head into her lap. She smirked, "Alright then."

Reo sighed in relief, "Have you seen my sister?"

"Yes, she's dead."

Reo became bug-eyed, "d-dead?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" she turned to him with a look that sent shivers down his spine.

"N-no! No…" he averted his eyes from the cold glare.

Loneila sighed, "I know that you planned to overthrow me. I've known for some time, and I let my guard down. Now my innocence is gone, and have no regrets killing Fayo." He gasped, turning back to her, "If you ever try this again, I will burn you alive and tear you in half."

He swallowed hard, staggering back, "Yes Master! I'm so sorry!" He dropped to his knees, bowing to the ground with tears streaming down his face.

She turned her attention to Natsu, now stirring awake.

"What should we do with him, Ma'am?" Reo asked, still facing the ground.

She gave the sleeping man a witty smile, "I don't care, I have the Natsu I wanted." She ran her hand over his chest. "I can't wait to try him out."

Reo blushed, looking up at her, "Yes ma'am, I'll take care of Natsu."

* * *

Black and brown colors splotched around, swirling together in a blurry confusion. Natsu squinted in the dark room but all he could make out was mossy stonewalls surrounding him and a single torch lit nearby him.

"Where… am I?" He attempted to rub his face but his hand was held back, reaching the length of the chains that were shackled to his wrists and knees. A throbbing pain came from inside his chest that felt as if he had an open wound.

"Up, are ya?" A hefty man came from the darkness in front of him. "Heard we could do anything we want to ya', and I've got all the time in the world to test my new skills."

"Wait… Tomah? Is that you?"

"Haha, sure is, let's get started," he cracked the knuckles in his fists, "there's a line out the door of people waitin' ta practice on you till you're just a corpse. I'm just number one!"

From above the cellar, crashes and minor explosions could be heard as they echoed around the dining and entrance halls.

* * *

_Who's that?_

_Ifrit… He's my beautiful dragon._

_What happened to Natsu?_

_Nat-who?_

"Ugh," he shook his head violently.

"Morning, Ifrit," Loneila looked down at him. He was lying on her bare chest in her bed.

"Where am I?" He sat up, looking around the room.

"Our room," she replied, wrapping her arms around his back.

He peered over his shoulder at her, "Our room?"

"Yeah," she grinned, "**our** room."

He took another good look around before turning back, "It's a dump."

She shoved him away, "You could pick that shit up then."

"Whatever," he rolled to the edge of the bed. Standing up, he swung freely in the open. "Where are my clothes?"

"Here," she motioned to the folded clothing resting on the chest.

He sighed, "I guess so." He took a moment to get dressed as Loneila admired, still in bed. A short sleeved black hoodie with a broken zipper and baggy pants. "Zipper's broken."

"I know," she winked.

His hand moved over his ear, "Is... is this an earring?"

"You like?" she grinned.

He shook his head, "Aren't you gonna put on some clothes?"

She got on her knees, dropping the sheets and exposing her breasts to her navel, "What? You don't like this?"

He let out a small sigh before turning to the lanai. He stared out at the defensive structures until he noticed a small red splotch directly below his position. He felt her arms once more around his waist and her lips against his neck.

"What did you call me?" he said softly, barely audible.

"Your name is Ifrit, and you are my dragon." She murmured between kisses.

"Dragon?"

"Yes, you're a very powerful one as well." She gently moved her hand down his waist.

He pulled her grip free and spun around, "So what do I do?" His sharp golden eyes pierced her sensual motive with his hands holding her at arms length.

"You do my bidding," She replied, placing a hand on his. She moved closer to him, kissing his neck but he remained to appear apathetic.

He sighed, "I have no idea who, where, or why I'm here and you're trying to screw me?"

"Pretty much," she moaned, now nibbling on his ear up to his earring.

"Loneila! Is ifrit-" Katsugi ran into the room, blushing after seeing her naked. "I'm sorry, I thought… Never mind… Just, I'll be downstairs!"

She growled at him as he left in the elevator. Turning back to Ifrit, "That's Katsugi, my lame brother."

"You gonna get dressed yet?"

"Am I gonna get some?"

"No."

"Then I guess I am," she laughed, swaying her hips as she walked to the clothes crumpled on the ground. Ifrit shook his head and walked to the elevator.

* * *

_Ding_, the elevator doors split apart. Ifrit followed Loneila out into the main hall where her Elites stood.

"Allow me to introduce you," she read off their names going down the line, "Lucas, Katsugi, Reo, and Tomah. Everyone, this is Ifrit. He is the new Head Elite."

The man named Lucas stepped forward, "Excuse me Ma'am, I mean no disrespect, but you strip me of my title when I am the best of all of us?"

"Do not question me!" She scolded. A sly grin crossed her face; "Ifrit has much more potential than you and will surpass you very soon."

Tomah stepped forward, "That pipsqueak? He couldn't beat me in a thousand years! Especially since I practiced my new techniques all night long." Ifrit's fist clenched and a strange sense of anger swept over him hearing this, "I could take this little shit anytime."

"I could beat a fat ass like you anytime," Ifrit bursted out, surprising himself. He recomposed himself, looking at his palms.

"Wha? You just call me a-"

"I agree," Katsugi nodded, completely ignoring their outbursts, "he should at least prove himself."

"Fine," Ifrit replied, taking a slight step forward, "I'll fight you four."

Katsugi shook his head, "No, no, that's fine. Tomah would be just fine."

Loneila broke in angrily, "Tomah, if you would like to spar with Ifrit, it will be when I decide. Until then, you are to take him with you on your jobs to get him used to combat once again."

Tomah flinched back, gritting his teeth, "My fault, ma'am… I'll drag him along as long as he don't slow me down."

"Isn't your stomach already doing that?" Ifrit inputted with a smirk, again, surprised himself.

"You little shit, just you wait…"

"Get out, all of you, to your jobs!" Loneila yelled.

* * *

The newly formed team of elites left the spire and Province, arriving at the train station in the nearby town.

"Come on Ifrit," Katsugi said politely, "Get onboard."

Ifrit stood just outside of the door of the train, nervously looking at the faces of the other elites. "I don't know why, but this seems like a bad idea."

"Just get on, ya wimp," Tomah blurted.

"Hey, don't pick on the rookie," Lucas began. "It's not his fault he's afraid of doors."

The others mocked Ifrit until he stepped through the doors, right up to Lucas. His golden eyes staring at him, showing no obvious emotion. After a moment, Ifrit sighed and ran a hand through his crimson hair.

"Whatever then," he took a seat at one of the tables on the train. The others soon followed his lead at sat at different sections except for Katsugi who sat across from Ifrit. The doors slid closed as the whistle rang. The train began to trudge along and Ifrit slumped down in his seat.

"You alright there bro?" Katsugi peered over the table at him almost completely off of the bench.

"I don't feel good," he moaned.

Katsugi chuckled, "motion sickness… you have motion sickness." His laughter grew louder as the others noticed and joined in. Ifrit tried to glare at them but could not muster up the will.

Slowly coming to a stop, Ifrit shot back to his feet.

"That was a pretty quick recovery," Lucas admitted.

"Let's go rookie," Tomah led out the doors and into the station.

"What are we doing here?" Katsugi asked.

"Group of bandits took over the government here a couple days ago." Lucas answered. "Local law enforcements couldn't stop them and they've been cocky enough to post a wanted flyer on themselves."

"Sounds like they just want to die," Tomah commented. "We should ju-"

"What the hell are you looking at?" Ifrit broke out in a harsh tone, glaring at Reo.

"N-nothing, sorry!" Reo bowed low. Ifrit watched him for a moment before turning back to the group.

"As I was saying…" Tomah began again, now irritated, "We should just call out the ringleader."

"Simple enough," Katsugi agreed. "Sounds like a warm up for our new leader."

* * *

"Uh..." Tomah's jaw dropped at the horrific scene.

"He's… Even he doesn't deserve that," Lucas looked away.

Katsugi stepped forward unsteadily, "Ifrit, stop. We're done here."

Ifrit turned to him with the same apathetic expression he had since the train ride, studying Katsugi's piteous frown. Ifrit turned back to the man he held under his foot. He was unable to see if the burly man was dead or not. His teeth were smashing in, leaving a bloody mess of gums and a broken nose. Both of his eyes were swollen and blood ran over his bald head. His body was covered in exposed red areas and large burns. He remained motionless without making a noise or breathing with Ifrit's foot over his mouth. Ifrit removed himself and walked back to the group, extinguishing his fists.

"Let's go," Ifrit exited the city hall after picking up the bag of gold coins the bandit had wagered with. The remaining bandits fled and cowered in all directions. Katsugi and the others stared at the motionless bandit leader for a moment, looking over the wounds. Lucas knelt down beside him and pressed two fingers into his neck and a hand over his nose.

"He's dead, no surprise here." he rose in silence and left the others to follow Ifrit.

Reo began to tremble, "He's… a monster."

Katsugi placed a hand on the short boy's head, "Be glad he's on our side."

A chill ran up Reo's spine, recalling the birth of this new demon, "Right… Our side…"

* * *

The Elites entered the spire's hall to find Loneila awaiting their arrival.

"So, how did he do?" she questioned.

"He…" Reo began.

Ifrit dropped the bag of gold at her feet, bowing slightly. "We handled it with no problem."

She lifted his face to hers with one finger, "I didn't think you would."

"Anything else, master?" Lucas asked irritably.

"No," she replied, not taking her eyes off of Ifrit, "that's all for today. You are all dismissed."

As the others were about to exit, Loneila added, "But from now on, you are to take Ifrit on all of your endeavors unless told otherwise."

Tomah grunted, Reo shook in fear, Lucas glared at him, and Katsugi nodded.

"Go on," she said, and they were gone.

* * *

The next few weeks passed almost instantly. Ifrit had spent most days with the other elites accomplishing various tasks with a cruel and gruesome fist led by him. The others found his style to be the worst, and in turn, tried to spare lives from his unrelenting tactics. He was ill-practiced, but fought with undying confidence and persistence. The lack of fear to put himself and the others in danger strung a web of fear and hatred in the other elites that they hid from him. Ifrit held a similar idea, and never spoke to them outside of their jobs. Only Katsugi dared to speak with him; though he was disgusted with how he did things, he didn't hate Ifrit.

One day, Loneila approached the Elites before they boarded a train.

"Master, what're you doing here?" Reo asked, surprised.

Loneila smiled widely, "You, Ifrit, and Katsugi are coming with me to lunch."

Tomah, jealous of the attention she gave them or the offer of her homemade food, interrupted, "Whadda bout me?"

Ifrit turned to him, "I don't think it's a buffet."

"You little sh-"

"Tomah! Settle down." Loneila commanded. She noticed the worried expression that Reo wore, nearly trembling. "Reo, are you afraid of me?"

"N-no ma'am, I just…" Reo's eyes flicked from hers to Ifrit unintentionally.

She shook her head, "Ah, it's Ifrit." Reo immediately flinched, hearing her speak his thoughts. "It's alright, you can stay."

Reo nearly broke down when Ifrit turned his attention to him.

Lucas blushed slightly, poking his chin, "If Reo wants to stay, maybe I could-"

"Tomah," she frowned, "you're coming, but you're not going to eat all the food I made."

His bucktooth grin covered his face, "Ah, much obliged master." He bowed slightly.

"As for you," she turned to a downtrodden Lucas, "you and Reo will complete your job and return to the spire to look over it until I return." She whipped her blond hair at him, returning her attention to Ifrit.

"Where are we going?" Ifrit ignored the furious gaze from Lucas as he boarded the train with Reo.

"A little place called Magnolia, no big deal." She winked at him before leading the three out to the front of the train station.

Katsugi immediately picked up the location and perked up, "Magnolia, Loneila?"

"Yes," she nodded, peeking over her should at him, "Is that a problem, Katsugi?"

"No master, I apologize."

She smiled, "Then relax, we're going there to create a friendship." Her hand found Ifrit's and pulled him to her side. She pointed to a large basket with two straps, "Tomah, carry this. The walk is pretty long."

"Why'da I have ta do it?" He complained, "Katsugi's a big boy, make him do it!"

Ifrit gave him the golden glare that had became his trademark, "You giving Loneila an order, never thought I'd see the day."

Tomah grunted before gritting his teeth, shaking his head, and picking up the basket.

She gave Ifrit a pleased look, "Alright guys, let's get going."


End file.
